Deja Vu
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: Future Fic 'Dad's missing' When Sam's sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear.The Winchester's end up facing a dangerous cult can they find Sam before it's too late. No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation
1. Chapter 1

Déjà vu

Chapter 1

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled up the collar on his brown leather jacket, smirking to himself as a group of teenage girls giggled and waved. _Forty four and you can still get em with a smile. _Dean laughed. He and Sam would joke about how their Dad must have cast a spell on the family, because they all aged so well, Dean was still in perfect shape, he didn't have a single grey hair in his perfect dirty blonde hair and abide a few more wrinkles he could still pass for being in his early thirties, life had graced Sam in the same way.

He descended the steps of the bar, heading for his Impala, the Chevy had been with him through and thick thin and despite everything she looked as beautiful as the day his Dad had handed him the keys when he had turned seventeen, the Impala had been driven through buildings, gates and just over seventeen years ago had met in a vicious battle with a semi, but like a true Winchester she had recovered and was back on the job in no time. Dean looked down at the silver keys in his hand and as he looked up he noticed two hooded teenagers milling around the Impala. One was leaning down looking through the window's while conversing with the smaller of the two.

He paused and watched them, he saw a flash of silver in the low light of the street lamp and the taller of the two teenagers leaned towards the Impala. 'Hell no, no punk assed bitch is going to key my car.' Dean said aloud as he ran towards them. 'Hey!'

The teenager looked up and the smaller one grabbed the others hand and pointed at Dean, the taller grabbed the other by the upper arm and pushed him away. The two then darted over the road, narrowly missing being struck down by a van, before leaping the fence into the field. Dean watched them go and moved to his car. His hands moving along the drivers door checking for damage. 'Fucking kids.' He mumbled as he pulled the door open and climbed in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teenagers stopped as they reached the end of the field, with hands on their knees they stood gasping for breath.

'So why did we run.' The smaller one said, panting, he couldn't have been more than thirteen.

'Because we don't know if it was him Mossy.' The taller one, who was a couple of years older, straightened up.

'Can you stop calling me that!' The other shrugged and the younger one rolled his eyes. 'It was him, it was even his car.'

'We don't' know that, we didn't get to look inside and check it out, so know as well as I do that it could have been a shapeshifter or a doppelganger.'

'I guess, so what now.' Green eyes looked up at the taller one, his eyes locking with the teenager's hazel.

'We check out his motel room.' He smirked. 'But we need a distraction, so I can slip inside.'

The younger one, pulled a 9mm pistol from his waistband, he wriggled it in the air. The taller teenager nodded and tapped his head. 'Keep in contact okay.' The smaller nodded and tapped his own head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean fell down on the crappy motel bed, it was almost two in the morning and his body ached from sleep deprivation, the last three nights he had been working on poltergeist problem down on the old mill road, and he hadn't had a decent sleep in ages. Pulling his phone out from his pocket he flipped it open and scrolled down his phonebook, he hovered over Sam's name, he hadn't spoken to his hot shot lawyer brother in nearly three weeks, yeah they were meeting up in a few days when the boys broke up from school, but something was nagging him, something he couldn't quite place.

A gun shot caused him to drop the phone on the bed as he reached for the gun on the bed side cabinet. Another gun shot and a harsh cry hit the sky Dean recognized it as a Wendigo and he flung himself off the bed. Why the hell was there a wendigo out in the middle of a busy town in South Dakota and who the hell was shooting at it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tallest teenage stood crouched behind the red ford, he watched as Dean left the motel and with quick precision he threw a short hunting knife, it landed in the door way just as the door was swinging to a close. The teenager smiled as the door knocked into and pushed back open. _All clear Moss, I'm going in _He thought.

_Gotcha, I'll lead him away and meet back with you in a few. _The words and voice of the other echoed through the tallest mind. He stood up and put up three fingers, folding them down as he spoke. 'Three, two, one.' _And don't call me Moss! You dick. _The eldest shook his head. 'So predictable.' He laughed.

Pushing the door open he crept into the small motel room, eyeing Dean's duffel he rummaged through it, finding nothing that would Id the man as Dean, he surveyed the room. He caught eye of something on the desk and reaching forward he picked up the tatty leather bound journal. The teenager smiled sadly and traced the front with his fingers. Undoing the leather strap at the front he flipped it open pulling out the picture at the front. He smiled and turned it over to read the back. 'John, Mary, Dean and…little Sammy.' He said the last part sadly and placed the picture on the table. He turned back to the journal and began flipping through it.

_He's going back your way! _

The teenager barely had time to hear the words in his head as strong arms wrapped around his throat. 'Who are you?' Dean's voice growled in his ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moss jumped onto the stump and fired two more shots in the air, he could hear Dean running his way and he sniggered. Then placed both hands around his mouth he gave out two more of the harsh cries he had done to lure Dean out the motel, imitating a Wendigo was something he had learnt to do one time in Colorado. There was a crack of a gun and he ducked just in time as the bullet tore through the trees above him. Eyes wide he turned and ran.

Dean paused and bent down he traced his hand in the imprint in the dirt and he slammed his fist on the ground. 'Son of a bitch.' He got up and ran back towards his motel.

Moss turned sharply hearing the footsteps fading; with his heart racing he scoured the area. 'Shit.' He pulled his hood over his head a little more and climbed onto a fallen tree.

_He's going back your way. _He projected his thoughts desperately, but as he watched Dean run into the motel through the trees he realized it was a little too late. Jumping from the log he ran for the motel.

The teenager gripped the arms trying to pull them from his windpipe so he could speak. Instead all he managed was a moan and a whimper.

'Are you following me!' Dean squeezed tighter.

Dean heard footsteps and he swore loudly, forgetting there were two of them. He knew they were young, but he wasn't sure on the age as they were both quite tall, the taller one about shoulder height with him and the other a little shorter by two inches at the least.

He whirled about with the kid still held tight in his arms, the smaller teenager appeared in the doorway, his hood fell from his head, Dean's eyes widened and his grip slackened. Moss gripped the door frame. 'Uncle Dean don't!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay I'm ready, this is the first chapter and I'm prepared for a little bashing, because I know not everyone is a fan of the future fics, but this one has been destroying my brain trying to claw it's way out for a while now, but I really need you to review and tell me whether it's worth continuing. I plan on getting chapter 2 up later on tonight, so if you're interested keep an eye out. Don't worry Sam will be in it later and there are no wives as stated. It's a proper Winchester hunter story. Oh and Moss isn't his real name by the way.

Please please review and I will humbly await your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Déjà vu

Chapter 2

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean released the boy in his arms stepping back. The teenager staggered away and his hood fell back. Moss ran forward grasping tightly to the eldest one. 'D.J you okay.' He reached for his throat but D.J slapped it away, refusing assistant as he coughed, rubbing a hand on his aching neck.

'I'm fine.' He wheezed.

Dean was speechless for a moment. Then he erupted. 'Dean! Sammy! What the hell are you doing here! I could have hurt you! You idiot!' He yelled.

D.J or Dean Jonathan Winchester looked up, his hazel eyes caught with Dean's own green eyes, he then turned to look at his brother, Samuel.

The brothers had been named after their father and Uncle. Their mother had wanted to name them after Jonathan, Sam;s dad and Lee after her own, but Sam had insisted on their first born being named Dean, so when two years later, their next son was born. Their mother had held the baby, looked at D.J and smiling she said. 'Dean, say hello to Sammy Lee.' She looked up at Sam and the explanation was. 'I see you and your Dean and it fits.' There was nothing else said.

'Well?' Dean demanded.

Moss ran forward and put his arms around Dean hugging him tightly DEan hesitated for a moment before hugging him back, he could feel his youngest nephew shaking as he fought against tears. 'D.J?' He looked to the eldest for answers.

D.J blinked back tears. 'Dad's missing; we need your help to find him.'

Dean stumbled backwards landing on the bed, his arms still wrapped around his thirteen year old nephew. 'What, how? When?'

'Two weeks ago.' Moss mumbled into his shoulder.

'What! Why didn't you ring me! Were you alone? Why weren't you with him?' Dean rambled off questions; he remembered that feeling he had had earlier.

'Dad went down to Illinois, to visit mom.' D.J said quietly. 'You know he normally spends a week up there, the time it takes to drive there, which he always prefers to do and then to visit and get back.'

'Why didn't you go?'

'Anniversary.' Moss mumbled, finally extracting himself from his Uncle and that was all the answer that Dean required.

Dean sighed, Nicole and Sam had met several months after they had defeated the demon almost sixteen years ago and Sam had finally gone back to college. Nicole had known everything about them, the hunting, Sam's powers, when they had D.J and Sammy she had let him raise them to defend themselves and even allowed them to go on small hunting trips, which Sam and Dean would often do frequently.

Then five years ago Nicole had an aneurysm and she didn't survive, massive brain haemorhage. It had crushed Sam and pushed him further back into his old way of life and the boys willingly chose it too.

Dean looked at his nephews, who were now stood side by side, D.J's arm was wrapped tightly around his brother's shoulder, a protector just as Dean was to his Sam. D.J was the taller of the two, like Sam he was tall and lanky and looked as though he would grow to be taller than Dean, his dark brown hair was similar in style to his own brother's and he even shared the same hazel eyes, he was definitely Sam's son.

Moss was going to be tall too and Dean could see he was doomed to be the smallest Winchester, Moss's build was similar to his however and his hair though not as long as his brothers was too long to gel and was a tad lighter in shade. His eyes were the same as Dean's however, deep moss greens that were expressive like Sam's. But he could see a lot of his Dad and himself in Moss and not so much of Sam, he remembered countless summers when Sam would sit and jokingly accuse Dean and Nikki about having an affair, and he and Nikki would spend the evenings flirting and winding him up.

Dean took a deep breathe. 'Have…have you heard from him at all.' He asked, his eyes searching their faces.

'Moss show him.'

Dean pulled a face on hearing his nephew. 'Did you just call him Moss?'

The youngest Winchester pulled a similar face and D.J laughed. Moss frowned. 'Seriously a girl gives you a pet name and it's stuck for life.' Moss moaned.

'Oh Mossy, your eyes are so beautiful.' D.J said in a high voice. 'Kiss me.' He puckered his lips at his brother, who punched him on the arm.

'I'm so going to kill you.' Moss growled, pulling a phone from his pocket. His humored expression fell however and his fingers trembled. D.J bit his lip and gently took the phone from him.

'I got it.' He whispered. Flicking through the phone.

Dean could see his nephew's hand trembling as he pressed a button and handed it to Dean. 'This was sent to us four days ago.' D.J whispered, Dean looked at the phone in his hand and at his nephews, noticing tears in both their eyes.

Dean looked down and pressed the play button. His face froze as Sam's appeared on screen; he hadn't changed since the day he met back up with him all those years ago when their own Dad had gone missing.

The Sam in the video was running, blood streamed from a cut above his right eye and his left was black, his lip was split and he was breathing heavily.

_Dean, Sammy, you need…to find Uncle Dean, find him, don't stay at home, don't! Find your Uncle…._Dean could hear footsteps and voices; Sam looked behind at something and then turned back to the screen. _I've run into some trouble, don't trust anyone understand…look after each other…find Uncle Dean! _A shot rang out and Dean jumped as red droplets appeared in the frame, Dean heard a sob and looked up to see D.J hugging his brother. He looked back down at the phone; the screen had gone black signaling the end of the video.

'Sam.' Dean whispered dropping the phone. 'Do you know where he was?' He asked D.J.

'I don't know.'

'Damn it D.J think! Did you call Nicole's parents, your grandparents; he stays there over those few days doesn't he?'

D.J nodded. 'They said he left to come home, we had to lie and say we were with you, so they wouldn't come down.' He looked down at Moss in his arms, who was still crying.

'He's dead!' Moss cried out pulling away from his brother and kicking the chair next to him over.

D.J grabbed his younger brother's arms and shook him hard.

'He's not dead! He's not! Don't you ever say that you hear me! Never!' He conitnued to shake him.

Dean quickly moved between the two of them and pried them apart. 'Stop it, both of you, this isn't helping.' Moss glared at his brother before running into the bathroom, Dean put a hand out in front of D.J to stop him from following him. 'Leave him, he needs some time alone.'

Dean pulled a laptop out from under the bed and turned to D.J. 'Does his phone have a connection cable.'

'Yeah why?' D.J whispered, his hazel eyes watching the locked door.

'Give it to me.' Dean said, holding out his hand.

D.J ran out of the motel room, reappearing ten minutes later with a large duffel, unzipping a side pocket he pulled out a cable and held it out. 'What are you doing?'

'Watch and learn my boy.' Dean said smugly as he plugged the phone to the laptop.

Dean uploaded the video onto the computer and played it again. This time D.J forced himself to watch, his heart jumped as he saw his father's face on screen. About halfway through Dean tapped the screen. 'Did you hear that?' He said grimly.

'What?'

'Let me work my magic, I may not be as smart as my Sammy but I have some skills.' He turned the laptop round and began clicking and tapping the keypad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, D.J and Dean were sat in front of the screen, after some adjusting they had taken away Sam's voice and the gun shot and footsteps. The background noise had been amped up and the Winchester's were able to make out the sound clearer.

'It's a train.' D.J whispered.

Dean smiled. 'That's not all.' He turned the volume up as a voice in the background spoke.

'_The 12:50 Rolla to Litchfield had been delayed, the next train will be leaving at 1:15, sorry for the delay.' _

'Rolla, that's in Missouri.' Dean said.

'You're good.' D.J couldn't help but be impressed.

'I know.' Dean smirked. 'It's a Dean thing.' he said winking to his name sake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiritwolf13- **So this explains a little more of the past for our boys, oh bless poor Sam is so unlucky in love and now he's possibly dead, or is he? Oh man and the next update is tomorrow. I know, I have to admit I am not a fan of future fics either I have only found one I like which was well written so I understand where people are coming from, but this is been in my head since I began Not Easy Being Me. I hope it's not too bad so far and I would really like it if you could review because I need to know your opinion and whether it's worth carrying on.

ANYWAY THANKS SO FAR TO:

Talon81

Spuffyshipper

wofOz

Dream horizon

Supernaturalfan0718 and…

Eshlyn Kar.

I REALLY APRPECIATE YOUR REVIEWS IM GLAD YOU LIKED THE START!


	3. Chapter 3

Déjà vu

Chapter 3

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean glanced in the wing mirror of the Impala, he could vaguely make out his two nephews asleep in the back seat, Moss was leaning with his head on D.J's chest, while D.J was leant against the window of the door. Dean smiled recalling a time when he and Sam would be in the exact same position after long nights hunting with their father.

He turned his head to stare at the empty passenger seat, wishing Sam was sitting beside him, nagging about his music preference and the poor chick he'd had a one night stand with the night before, seeing that video had made him sick, yet he refused to show weakness around Little Sam and Dean. He raised the music slightly on the radio, making sure it wasn't loud enough to wake up the boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken them just over a day to reach Rolla Missouri, and Dean was thankful, because he now knew why his dad got so pissy on the road, just spending an hour in the car with his teenage nephews was enough for him. 'Stay here!' Dean turned and pointed his fingers at his nephews. 'I mean it!' They both rolled their eyes. 'I'm not joking!' Dean said sternly, narrowing his eyes.

'Fine.' D.J mumbled.

'Stay!' He said again as he climbed from the Impala, they had stopped at the first Motel he had seen.

The Old Oak was a little run down, and the Vacancy sign was flickering incessantly, which Moss was getting really annoyed about, Dean could hear the boys needless prattling even as he handed his credit card to the old overweight man behind the counter. Just as the fat git was about to hadn over the key, there was sudden loud bang and the light went out completely, both Dean and the old man came running out to find Moss grinning beneath it, D.J had a hand to his forehead, covering his eyes and shaking his head.

'What the hell?' The old man scratched his balding head.

'Looks like your light just blew.' Moss smiled innocently looking to his brother who was trying so hard not to laugh.

Dean took the keys from the guy's hands and grabbed Moss by the arm. Leaving the old man perplexed the Winchesters hurried to their new home for the next few weeks.

'What the hell, did you use your T.K' Dean growled as he fought with the old bent card key.

'It was annoying me.' Moss moaned. 'It was giving me a headache.'

'Another one.' D.J said, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

Dean looked at the brothers. Their damn family were so screwed up, freakishly tall, hunting ghosties for a living and three of them were psychics, though unlike Sam the youngest Winchester's had been able to control their powers from a young age, both had telepathy and little Sam had the power of telekinesis, much to D.J's dismay.

Dean finally got the door opened and he pushed it open, D.J dumped the bags he had so wisely remembered to bring on the floor.

Moss grabbed Dean's laptop from his bag and flipped it open. 'So what did you say you hear in the video?' He asked quietly.

'A train, from here to Litchfield.' Dean answered, pulling the computer towards him. He bought up the internet and began typing. 'Nearest train station is about six miles east of here.'

'Then let's go.' D.J slammed the lid down, hitting Dean's fingers, his hazel eyes watery and staring intensely at his Uncle.

Dean rubbed at his fingers. 'I know you want to find your dad and hell I want to as well, but you boys need to rest and eat and…where's Sammy.' Dean suddenly asked, jumping upright, D.J turned sharply.

'Mossy!' He called. The room was empty. Racing to the bathroom he pulled the door open. 'Sammy Lee!' He shouted, a clear sign he was worried, when he started using his brother's full name, the bathroom was empty too, the motel door was still open and he charged out.

'D.J! Wait!' Dean cursed, and grabbed a gun from the bag.

Dean followed his frantic nephew. 'DEAN! SAMMY!' He stopped twirling around in the parking lot. 'Shit, I've lost Sam's kids, shit shit!' He ran forward. Dean moved around the corner of the motel block his room was on, and saw a teenager in a black hooded top heading for one of the end motel rooms on one of the blocks of rooms further back. 'D.J!' He called, the figure turned but only briefly.

He watched as his nephew broke in to someone else's motel room and he couldn't help but laugh at how well he and Sam had trained the damn kids. He looked around to make sure no one was about, before approaching the motel room. 'D.J.' He whispered stepping into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of the brothers turned as Dean entered. Moss then turned his tear stained face from Dean and back to the wall, only then did Dean look around the room. By the bed was a leather journal similar to his fathers, D.J picked it up an dran his hands lovingly over the cover. At the end of the bed was a large black duffel, when Dean stepped over he could see the guns and clothes that were so familiar. Notices were pinned on the wall and scraps of paper littered the floor. Dean moved forward and his fingers lightly traced the writing. 'Sam.' He whispered.

'I could sense him.' Moss cried. 'I could feel….and it…he was.' D.J pulled Moss into a half hug.

'Uncle Dean.' D.J whispered. 'We have to find him.'

'We will.' Dean said confidently. 'I've never let Sam down and I don't intend on starting now.' He frowned and pulled down one of the pieces of paper.

'What is it?' D.J asked. Dean bit his lip and held out the paper for D.J to see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My lady.' The black robed man, lowered his hood, his tanned skin and dark hair gave him a foreign appearance, his blue eyes were glazed over and expressionless as they looked up at the woman, he touched his index finger to the point between his eyes and then bought that index finger to meet his other and then bowed. 'My sister.'

The other hooded figure lowered her hood also, dark black hair tumbled form beneath it to roll off her shoulders in tight ringlets. She replied, 'My brother.' Unlike his, her eyes were focused and sharp, the colour however was a strange colouring of violet, the pupil of the eyes were narrow and had no glint to them. 'How is he?' She asked as she followed the man down the stone corridor, torches made of flames cast eerie shadows along the wall, reflecting against the row of cell doors. The woman smiled maliciously as she passed the rooms.

'Healing well, yet he is strong willed.' The man said with the same hollow tone.

'As believed, but he must be willing otherwise the sacrifice is pointless.' The woman stated.

'He is hard to break my lady.' He stopped at a door and pulled a set of keys from his robe. 'Do not get too close my lady, we are controlling his abilities with drugs, but he is still conscious and dangerous.'

'I can handle myself brother!' She said harshly as she pushed her way into the room. 'Be gone, Alpha will want to speak with you.' The man gave a fearful nod and hurried away.

The woman bought down the flaming torch from its bracket and moved to the corner of the small prison, the man in question looked up as she entered, deep hazel eyes looked up through dark brown hair that covered his bloodshot and tired eyes. He pulled weakly at the chains that bound him to the wall, the shackles cutting deep into his wrists.

'Hello again Sam.' The woman crouched a little way from him, the orange and yellow flames dancing wildly in front of her, casting light in the darkness.

Sam turned his eyes from the bright light.

'You do remember me now don't you?' She reached out and traced a thin finger against Sam's cheek in a intimate motion.

'It's hard to forget the person who shoots you.' Sam said huskily, turning his gaze back on the woman. 'Raven isn't it.' he spat.

'Oh how sweet you know my name.' She smiled, her finger trailed down Sam's face and to his neck, then down to the bullet wound in his arm. 'It's healing nicely Sammy.'

The chains rattled and Raven stepped back as Sam reached for her. 'Don't call me that.' He hissed, ignoring the blood that blazed a trail down his arm.

'You're a hard one to break aren't you Sam, but don't worry we have plenty of time.' She smiled. 'You see we require two powerful psychics for this ritual and guess what Samuel.' She gripped Sam's throat and pushed him back against the wall, she lowered her head and whispered softly in his ear. 'Your sons are in town.'

Sam's eyes snapped open. 'Don't you dare touch them! Don't you dare hurt my family! If you so much as look at them I'll kill you!' He hissed, struggling, the manacles cutting deep into his wrists.

'Oh, does that make you angry Sam, what if I was to kill your brother, would that make you angry too Sam.' She mocked. 'They're all in town Sam and once I kill your brother and your oldest child, you'll give yourself willingly to the cause.' She pushed off Sam. 'Because you and your pathetic rugrat will have nothing else to live for, the pain will be too great.' She grabbed Sam's head and slammed it against the wall. 'Night Sam.' She pushed Sam's unconscious body to the ground.

'Guards!' Raven called as she dusted the dirt from her robe. There was the clattering of footsteps and two more robed men appeared. 'Watch him, can't have something bad happening to him now can we.' She pulled her hood back up over her head and exited the cell, slamming the heavy oak door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **That was chapter 3, I hope it was alright, it will get better I promise. Poor Sam, he's all alone and scared for his boys. I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far and I hope you still are and I didn't disappoint with this chapter. The next chapter will be up either later on tonight or tomorrow (sorry, got caught up watching TV when was supposed to be writing….oops) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! IT REALLY DOES!


	4. Chapter 4

Déjà vu

Chapter 4

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Stay close to each other.' Dean told them as they weaved through the people, the train whistled and another whooshed by, D.J laughed and pushed Moss towards it, before pulling him back at the last minute, eliciting a sharp gasp from their Uncle. Dean rubbed a hand across his face and put the other to his chest. 'You're going to give me a heart attack, jeez I hope me and Sam were never as energetic as you.'

D.J rolled his eyes and let his brother go, then pushed between a couple and forced his way to the timetable, his hands running across the names and times. He felt his brother moving up beside him and didn't turn to acknowledge him.

'Found it.' Dean said, finding it before the younger Winchester, he tapped on the time the speaker had mentioned. 'The twelve fifty to Litchfield, so it was definitely this station, but someone would have seen something, i mean look how busy this place is.' Dean frowned.

A woman pushed into him, sending him into the board. 'Hey!' He yelled, the woman turned briefly to look at him, her black hair hung halfway down her back in tight ringlets, their eyes met for a moment and Dean was stunned by the strange violet colour they held, and more than that she was stunning. She smiled at him, but the smile sent a shiver down his spine, and instead of returning his charming grin, he gripped his nephew's shoulders and steered them through the crowd.

'Uncle Dean?' D.J questioned.

'Just keep moving.' Dean had been hunting for a long time now and that feeling he just experience, was not a good one. 'Don't look at anyone.'

'Uncle Dean.' Moss indicated with his head at something on the roof of the station. 'Camera's, they're pretty much everywhere, that's the sixth I've counted.'

'Good eye Sammy.' Dean whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large crowd of people moved towards him, not bothering to move aside for the Winchesters, they knocked straight into them. Dean felt his nephews get pulled from his grip and he called out. _Where the fuck did all these people come from? _

_I have no idea, but I think it's deliberate. _

Dean almost fell over as D.J's voice echoed through his head. 'How in the…D.J!'

_Say it in your head genius. _Moss's voice was the next to reach him. _Where are you?_

Dean pulled away from someone and looked up to see a sign. _I read Section G, more importantly where are you two?_

_I see a sign that says section E. _D.J told him, or thought to him at least.

_You know this is creepy right? _Dean thought as he silently made his way back towards his eldest nephew.

_Sammy where are you? _Dean sought for the youngest. He got no reply. _D.J where's Sammy?_

_I'm not getting an answer! _

Dean saw the section sign and called out loud for his nephew. D.J was hovering beneath it; a frown on his face, his bottom lip was bleeding, from where he had been chewing it in frustration. He turned and noticed his Uncle. 'He's not answering.' He yelled, his arms flapping as he vented his frustration.

Dean nodded. 'We'll find him calm-' His voice was cut off as a frantic cry was heard.

'UNCLE DEAN!'

'SAMMY!' Dean yelled.

'UNCLE DEAN!' The youngest heart felt cries were tearing Dean apart; he gripped DJ tightly, as the younger Winchester threatened to disappear again.

D.J pulled frantically. 'Uncle Dean…'

Dean held him tighter and signaled for him to be quiet. Moss's cries hit the air again and Dean was able to locate the direction. 'This way, come on.' Dean pulled D.J along with him. Dean noticed the crowd around them hadn't so much as looked around them or even flinched on hearing the young boy cry out and Dean felt that shiver run up his spine again.

Dean pulled D.J along the station until he heard the cry clearer and louder and he saw his youngest nephew leaning against the wall of the station building, something clutched tightly in his hands, he called out again.

'No one is walking around here.' D.J observed, his hazel eyes trained on his sibling.

Dean crept forward and his eyes widened. Grabbing Moss he pulled him up and away from the blood stains on the concrete and pushed him gently towards his brother, as he did something fell from the youngest's trembling grip. Dean turned at the noise and he heard D.J gasp.

'No.' D.J whispered, hugging Moss to him. Dean bent down and picked up the blood covered cell phone, which had been his brothers. He looked from it to the floor and he felt bile rise in his throat. 'Say it's not his.' D.J whispered. 'Please say it's not his.'

Dean didn't know how to respond to that. All he could do was simply shake his head sadly. He lifted his eyes and noticed the black haired woman in the crowd, she smiled again and turning walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lifted his head, his head throbbed and the room around him seemed to spin and tilt, he swallowed back the bile that had inched up his throat and raised his hand to the back of his head, the chain cut into him as he did and he gave out a hissed yelp. He hadn't had anything to eat in days and had only the tiniest drop of water.

He heard the jangle of keys and he strained to hear the conversation that was going on outside his door as the guards moved back and forth.

He heard the words, Children and train, Raven was mentioned several times and the word brother. Sam hissed and pulled at his chains, he gave a loud yell and kicked out, hitting the stone repeatedly with his foot.

'I'll kill you all I swear to god I will kill every single one of you bastards!' Sam screamed, he heard the guards go quiet, out of fear more than anything and he continued to pull on his chains, screaming until the flames that flickered the barest of light through the grates in his door were extinguished plunging him further into the dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had hidden the phone from the sights of Sam's son's; it had been pushed deep into his pocket, the pain etched in Sammy Lee's face was like shooting Dean in the heart repeatedly, why the hell did he have to find it.

Dean had no doubt it was Sam's blood and it made him sick, he had taken his nephews to the motel, before coming back by himself. He had seen the camera that were focused on the area in which the blood stains were and Dean had to know what happened to his brother, he was angry he wasn't there to protect him, he'd done it for just over forty years now, he'd protected him from the fire, from ghosts, demons, he was the one who had taken care of Sam and the kids when Nicole had died, he'd always been there, so why the hell wasn't he there then.

'Can I help?' Dean hadn't even realized he was standing near the ticket booth until the young man had spoken to him.

Dean immediately came out of his funk and flipped out an F.B.I badge. 'I'm inspecting a missing person's case and I need to see your CCTV footage for the camera for Section L.' He saw the guys face blanch and he mumbled something Dean couldn't quite make out. 'Sorry what was that?' Dean asked.

'We don't have that tape sorry.' The man stammered.

'How come.' Dean frowned. This guy was lying, he'd become an expert at noticing these things, the guy was wringing his hands and his eyes were searching for something else, not wanting to make eye contact with Dean.

'Tape was damaged in the machine, couldn't…uh….sorry.' The guy smiled pathetically.

Dean nodded and walked away, it was too busy to try and do anything now, nut once night fell, he was going to get that tape.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Still no cliffy's is that a good or a bad thing, hmmm maybe I should edit and put on one, so I make sure you want to come back and find out what happens LOL. So how was that chapter, I hope it's not too boring so far, it'll heat up I promise! I know it's a little shorter than the last chapters, forgive me.

ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.

I really hope I see you tomorrow at the next two chapters. So Until then…..


	5. Chapter 5

Déjà vu

Chapter 5

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean held his flashlight between his teeth as he picked the lock on the iron gates of the train station. His eyes darted from the rusted padlock to the cameras that whirred overhead, he would move out of shot as the camera turned in his direction and then jump back to start working on it again, but it didn't give him enough time and he was beginning to get frustrated, as he moved back for the third time and tried to pick it a voice suddenly called out from behind him.

'What kind of station closes at eleven?'

Dean fell against the gate and the flashlight fell from his mouth. A short laugh was heard from behind him and he turned to face the youngest of his family.

'Sammy, what the hell.' He hissed, he saw the camera move his way and he pulled his nephew back with him behind the gate pillar.

'I wanted to help.' Moss explained. 'I need to find him.'

'How'd you get here? Does your brother know where you are?'

Moss shook his head. 'Stole a bike, guess all the training helps after all, six miles was nothing.' He didn't answer the last question however.

'You know you've got a real bad habit of skipping out.' He threw his cell at Moss. 'Call him, while I try and pick this stupid lock.'

Moss waved a hand at the gate and the lock snapped and fell with a clatter to the ground, dragging the chains with it. Dean looked at it then at his nephew. 'You know if Sam had been able to control his powers like that at your age, man some of our hunts would have been so much easier. What can you do about that camera?' Dean pointed.

Moss smiled and pushing the phone into his pocket he held out both hands and made a twisting motion, Dean laughed as the pole that held the camera to the roof snapped and the camera hit the ground, shattering on impact. 'Anything else.' Moss asked.

'Stay here and call your brother, I'm climbing the walls at the moment with Sam missing and so imagine what your brother's going to be like when he wakes to find you missing.' Dean said sternly.

Moss nodded his head sadly pulling the phone form his pocket.

'And for gods sake stay out of sight, we taught you better than that.' Dean hissed as he slipped through the gates.

Moss pressed the cell tightly to his ears as it rang. _Sammy! _Moss dropped the phone and grabbed his head. 'Dad.' He winced as a pain ripped through is skull. 'What's happening?' He cried out, he reached for the wall for support. 'Dean.' He gasped, as he slid against the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Moss opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a pair of violet eyes, a woman stood in front of him, her hand was wrapped around his wrist and he felt panic bubble up inside him, she laughed and smiled at him. 'D.J!' He screamed, he reached for something to protect himself with. _

'_Young psychic, you are to be part of something wonderful.' She whispered sweetly, her grip was strong for a woman. _

'_I don't give a shit.' He cried pulling back, instead he was lifted, she picked him up as if he was a mere five year old. _

'_Put me down!' Moss yelled, his eyes lit up as he saw his Uncle and brother running towards them. His uncle raised a gun and shot low, hitting the woman in the leg, she went down hard, Moss rolled as she landed and jumping up he ran. _

'_If the master can't have him, then no one can.' She yelled, pulling something from her sleeve she threw it._

'_NO!' _

_Moss felt himself thrown aside and he rolled several times. She looked up to see his Uncle grappling with the woman. 'D.J.' He looked up at his brother who had pushed him out the way. 'D.J!' _

_Moss looked at the dagger protruding from his brother's chest. D.J looked down at his chest and then at Moss, before falling._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Moss gasped and fell away from the wall, tears stinging his eyes. 'What's happening?' Moss grabbed his hair as pain shot through his head 'D.J!' He got up and staggered off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the security room was a lot easier to pick than that rusty lock on the gate. Dean moved along the wall. 'Should have known, tapes are practically no n-existent nowadays.' Dean laughed to himself as he searched the row of CD cases. The flashlight stopped at the last five CD's on the third shelf. 'June 12th.' He flipped each case open until he found the CD that held the information for the correct sector. Satisfied he pushed it inside his jacket pocket.

He was about to exit when he noticed something on the wall. Reaching over he pulled down a picture, he frowned it was a photo of Sam, and Sam had obviously not known somebody was taking his photo. Dean felt his heart ache as he looked at the picture. 'I'm coming Sam.' He whispered. He turned the picture over and he bit his lip, digging into his jeans pocket he pulled out a piece of paper, he spread it out on the desk and straightened it out, he put the photo next to it and shined his torch from one to the other. On the back of the photo was a symbol, which was also on the paper they had found at Sam's motel.

'What did you run into Sam.' Dean murmured.

He picked up the pieces of paper and the photo and put it in his pocket, he turned and as he did he heard shuffling outside the door. He gave an exasperated sigh. 'That kid is worse than Sam.' Dean whispered to himself.

Replacing the CD's he moved, he opened the security door and stepped out. 'Sammy.' He whispered.

'Sorry he's not here.' A deep voice answered.

'Who's' there.' Dean growled, taking on a defensive stance.

'What are you doing Dean?' The voice asked in a mocking tone.

'Show yourself.' Dean reached for the gun in his back pocket. His head turning trying to locate the direction in which the voice had come from.

From the shadows of the building stepped a robed figure, a hood was pulled up and over the figures head. 'That CD isn't going to help you find your brother.' The figure said in that same mocking tone.

'You bastards where's my brother, where's Sam.' Dean edged away from the wall, and circling around the figure who simply watched the oldest Winchester. 'Where is he!' He said again when the figure didn't answer.

The robed man lifted his hands and raised them upwards, as if to emphasize his words. 'He is to become part of something wondrous.' The man replied his voice became deadly serious. 'You should be honoured he has been chosen.'

'Fuck you.' Dean snarled, running forward, the man stood still and as Dean readied to swing the man moved to the side and with a lightening reaction grabbed Dean's arm and flipped him. Dean felt the air driven from his lungs as his back hit the concrete hard; the gun skidded from his hands and over the edge onto the train tracks.

'My master wants rid of you.' The man bent low and crouched over Dean. 'You'll ruin everything.'

'Give me back my brother, Where is he!' Dean said again, speaking slowly, his voice held a dangerous tone.

'You have no reason to know that, it is unimportant.'

'Wrong it's very important.' Dean hissed as he kicked up, the hooded figure grabbed Dean's foot before it hit him. Dean quickly hid the fear on his face. 'What are you? A demon?'

'I'm human, just like you, but we have been given gifts.'

'What like a psychic?' Dean asked coldly. The man dropped his foot with a harsh movement.

Dean twisted attempting to pull away from the man, but found his hands pinned by the robed figures knees, and the hooded face move closer to his, however, the man didn't reply, instead he reached out and wrapped his hands around Dean's throat. Dean kicked up, unable to move his hands to try and release pressure on his arms.

He could feel his lungs burning and he twisted pathetically. Dean could make out the robed mans sadistic smile through the dark as the pressure was tightened on his neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **That was chapter 5 and I hope it was alright. Oh poor Moss is starting to gain a new power, oh the luck of being a Winchester and it wasn't a good one, and poor Dean, without Sam it looks like his throat is the new target LOL. I hope this was a good enough chapter. The next chapter should be up shortly and I hope to see you there…

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I HOPE I CONTINUE TO PLEASE AND THAT THE CHAPTERS STILL HOLD YOUR ATTENTION. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! IT REALLY HELPS MOTIVATE ME AND SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!


	6. Chapter 6

Déjà vu

Chapter 6

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean could feel his vision going dark, his attempts to pull free had since stilled. The robed figure mumbled something and shifted uncomfortably, then a loud crack suddenly snapped Dean back from his semi-conscious state, but that wasn't the only thing, the pressure around his neck had gone and the robed figure pitched forward.

'Uncle Dean.' A voice called, the robed man was rolled off of him and Dean looked up, his green eyes filled with relief as he looked into his oldest nephews cold eyes. D.J kicked the robed man in the back before throwing down his gun and crouching down beside Dean.

'Good work D.J' Dean croaked, he lifted his hand to his throat and let his nephew pull him into a sitting position. 'How'd you get here?'

'I stole a car.' D.J said shrugging his shoulders like it was a natural thing. Dean smiled and then a thought hit him.

'Sammy.' He coughed. 'Where…where is he?' He asked, massaging his bruised throat.

'He's not here.' D.J said his voice shrill. 'I thought he was here!'

'He was, I told him to call you and to wait outside.'

'Well he's not here.' D.J growled, kicking at the lifeless form beside them. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 'What did he say!' D.J yelled, pointing at the robed figure.

Dean looked around. 'Later, we have to get out of here, he was human D.J.'

'What?' D.J stumbled back, 'I thought…he was…I wouldn't have…' Dean squeezed his shoulder.

'I've done it before kiddo, I know.' Dean said softly. 'Quick we have to find Moss.'

'You called him Moss.' D.J said sadly. 'Wait, what's that.' D.J moved beside the body, he rolled the body completely onto it's back, the hood falling away to expose a young man with light hair and blue unseeing eyes, D.J reached forward and pulled off the silver pendant which had escaped the robe.

'It's the same symbol.' Dean muttered, taking it from his nephew and inspecting it.

'The one from Dad's research?' D.J enquired. Dean nodded and pocketed the pendant. 'So you think this might have something to do with Dad disappearing?'

'Ssh, we don't know who else is out here.' Dean said sharply, he gripped his arm and pulled D.J after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moss stumbled across the road, his vision was blurred and his head was still pounding, it was like his brain was being thrown repeatedly against his skull. He had no idea where he was going; he just prayed he was going in the right direction, for his brother's sake. He pushed himself into the trees and entered the woods.

'Hello Sammy, or do you prefer Moss.' A woman's silky voice called from behind him.

Moss twisted and faced the woman. It was Raven; she wore her robe, barely noticeable in the dark, she stepped forward and held out her hand. 'Come with me dear child, I'll take you to your father.'

'No.' Moss whispered the flash of violet eyes and the woman's face flashed through his head. 'Stay away from me.' Moss yelled.

Raven stepped forward, her pleasant smile had been replaced by a cold gaze, and she took another step towards him. 'Come with me, I can help you.'

Moss shook his head. _D.J if you can hear me, help! I'm in the woods, there's a woman- _Moss felt his back hit the ground and cursed that he had closed his eyes during his telepathic contact.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a pair of violet eyes, the woman stood in front of him, her hand was wrapped around his wrist and he felt panic bubble up inside him, she laughed and smiled at him. 'D.J!' He screamed reaching for something to protect himself with.

'Young psychic, you are to be part of something wonderful.' She whispered sweetly, her iron grip, unnatural for a woman was still tight on his wrist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_D.J if you can hear me, help! I'm in the woods, there's a woman- _D.J stumbled and fell forward at his brother's panicked voice, which suddenly echoed through his thoughts.

'Uncle Dean, he's in the woods, a woman is with him.' D.J said loudly, breaking from his Uncles contact and running as fast as his legs would carry him. Dean had no need to argue and followed his nephew. Reaching for his nephew's gun which he had picked up before they left the station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I don't give a shit.' Moss cried pulling back. Raven gave a sigh and with her hand still around his wrist, she pulled him up and over her shoulder, with very little effort.

'Put me down!' Moss yelled, wriggling his legs and punching out, his eyes lit up as he saw his Uncle and brother running towards them. His uncle raised a gun and shot low, hitting the woman in the leg, she went down hard, Moss rolled as she landed and jumping up he ran.

'If the master can't have him, then no one can.' Raven yelled, pulling something from her sleeve she threw it. Moss heard the words echo though him and the image of D.J with the dagger in his chest flashed through his mind.

'NO!' At D.J's cry, Moss hit the ground, but as he rolled and knowing what was happening he flung his hand out, but the telekinesis was a little off and the blast knocked the dagger away from his brother, but also threw him back. D.J hit the tree with a loud crack and slumped to the ground unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had his hand on Raven's neck forcing her to the ground; she lashed out with a hand slashing his face with sharp nails. 'Bitch tell me where my brother is!' Dean yelled slamming her head against the hard dirt.

Raven shrieked and gripping Dean's arms she flipped him off her and she staggered to her feet. Dean grabbed her injured ankle from the ground and pulled her down. 'TELL ME!' He screamed.

'I'll die first!' She slashed out at Dean's chest and pushed him back; Dean stumbled and raised his gun.

'Fine by me!'

Raven stood strong despite her ankle. She reached into her robe and before Dean could shoot threw another dagger, Dean swore and dodged, but not far enough and the knife embedded in his arm. 'Son of a bitch.' Dean screamed, dropping the gun.

Raven grabbed him and planted a kiss on his lips. 'Consider that the kiss of death, I've marked you Dean Winchester.' She panted pain filled violet eyes stared coldly into his own, before running off through the trees.

Dean reached for the gun, but Raven was out of sight before he could fire it.

'You boys alright.' Dean said breathlessly turning to face his nephews.

'She knew where Dad was.' Moss said quietly, as he held D.J in a sitting position, D.J was semi-conscious, his eyes trying to focus on his Uncle as he crouched down before him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Lady you are injured!' A robed figure exclaimed as Raven hobbled into the main chamber.

Raven grabbed a knife from a bracket on the wall and turning ran it into the stomach of the speaker. 'Don't talk to me.' She hissed, wrenching it back out. She pushed him to the ground and stepped over him disdainfully.

'Sister, you must not harm members of the family.' A tall figure pulled from the shadows, he nodded at the man on the floor. 'Take him to the healer.' As he spoke two more figures stepped out and grabbing the man, dragged him off.

'Seth is dead, that brat killed him and that stupid brother got the better of me!' She raged. 'I want to see the sacrifice!' She hissed.

'Alpha said he was to be left in the dark until he was willing.'

'He will not be made willing like that!' She yelled, winding agitated fingers through her tangled hair.

'You must see the healer.'

'Fuck the healer.' Raven screeched, pushing past the taller man she descended the curling stone steps to the cells.

'Get out!' She screamed at the guards, snatching the keys from their hands, knowing the ferocity of the female they obliged, scurrying like pathetic puppies form the cells.

Raven wrenched open the cell and walking storming towards the far end, she backhanded Sam viciously, causing slices with her nails along his cheek. She grabbed his face. 'You will be willing!'

'You won't break me.' Sam whispered, he received another vicious slap and he looked up at her with cold hatred.

'I killed them!' She hissed. 'With my own hands, your son, your brother!' She threw a blooded object on the ground. 'See this blood on my hands, it's your brothers.' She lied. 'I killed them Sam and your other son will be sacrificed alongside you!' She hissed.

'You're lying.' Sam whispered, his voice shook. 'Dean wouldn't…he can't…'

'Am I.' She back handed him again and stormed from the cell.

Sam waited for the door to close and he reached for the object, feeling the leather string and the amulet in his hand caused a sob to escape him, Dean never removed this, never. Pressing it against his forehead he didn't feel sorrow just rage. 'I'LL KILL YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!' He heard her steps as she climbed the stairs. 'YOU HEAR ME! YOUR MINE!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **I think someone is a bit hormonal don't you. Poor Sam he thinks Dean and D.J are dead and Dean has had a face to face meeting with the lovely Raven, who I am enjoying writing. LOL Anyway please review and I hope to catch you at the next chapters tomorrow!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR! YOU REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY TO CONTINUE WRITING AND I APPRECIATE THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW FOR ME! I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Déjà vu

Chapter 7

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean helped D.J to the Impala despite the young Winchester's continuous protests that he was able to walk. Moss hurried alongside the both of them. 'Uncle Dean, maybe you should stop and let me help, I mean you're injured.'

Dean looked down at the knife in his shoulder and the blood which trailed down his arm and he shrugged. 'I've had worse believe me; though I'm pissed she ruined my jacket, good thing I change out my leather one earlier.' Dean laughed.

'It doesn't hurt.' D.J mumbled.

'Yeah like a bitch.' Dean laughed again. He steadied D.J and with his good arm, he pulled out the Impala's keys.

'You can't drive with a knife in your arm.' Moss said indignant, rushing forward to try and take them from his Uncle.

'I know.' Dean placed D.J by the car and threw Moss the keys. 'Grab the first aid kit from the trunk.' Moss nodded and hurried around to the back of the car.

_Dude I hate you so much right now! My head is killing me. _Moss snorted and fell against the trunk as his brother's sudden remarked echoed through his mind. Dean looked up perplexed, not knowing why Moss had suddenly burst into laughter.

_Well if you didn't try and push me out the way jackass. _Moss replied.

_Hey I saved your ass; you could have said thanks instead of throwing me against a tree. How did you know to push the dagger away? _

Moss gripped the trunk and ignored the voice; instead he focused on the first aid kit, he didn't want to mention what he saw, it was a fluke, no way he was getting a third power, D.J would hate him for it. He turned his head slightly and saw his uncle and brother watching him.

'Were you telepathing?'

'That's not a word…and maybe.' Moss said coldly pushing the first aid kit and a towel into his Uncles good hand. He glared down at his brother who was watching him with confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean coughed to get their attention. 'Right Sammy, I need you to pull it out.' Dean indicated the knife.

'What? No! It could have hit an artery or something.' Moss stepped back.

'Damn it Moss, it's not that deep, just pull it out.' Dean ordered.

'No!'

'Just do it!'

'No!' Moss screamed.

'Oh for Christ sake.' D.J pushed himself up and with a quick movement grabbed the knife and wrenched it from Dean's arm, Dean cried out and cursed loudly. D.J threw the dagger on the floor and grabbing the towel from the floor where his uncle had dropped it pressed it against the wound. 'There.' He said weakly leaning back against the car.

'Damn it kid, what are you a missionary.' Dean bit his lip against the pain that raged through his arm.

D.J smiled. 'Moss you'll need to sew him up.' He lifted his hands which were trembling slightly. 'I can't.'

Moss nodded grimly accepting the first aid kit back from his Uncle.

'Do you think Dad's okay.' Moss whispered, D.J had moved into the backseat, while Dean sat in the passenger, letting Moss clean up his arm.

'Your Dad's tough.' Dean replied, not looking at his nephew, the thought had been running through his mind ever since the encounter with the woman. He wondered if Moss had read his mind, but there was no indication on his face that he had.

'Do you think they'll hurt him?' Moss asked.

'You heard what they said, he's to become part of something, I don't think they'll harm him.' _I hope. _Dean said, he hissed as the needle moved through his flesh.

'There.' Moss said as he tied the knot and wrapped some gauze around the wound. He rubbed at his arm and lowering his head, he said quietly. 'She wanted me.'

'Well she's not going to get you.' D.J spoke up from the back, his voice deep and angry and Dean couldn't help but smirk as he recalled many a time he had said that to Sam.

'Why did she want me, why did she take Dad, is it because we have powers? I mean D.J has powers, but she wasn't after him.' Moss pointed out.

'I don't know Moss! I wish I did, but I don't.' Dean said, moving from the passenger seat to the drivers. 'Get in.' He called as he slammed the driver's seat.

Moss nodded and climbed inside, his fingers playing with the gauze wrap he held in his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.J watched from one of the beds as Dean paced the small room, half eaten food wrappers and empty cans littered the table that was set in the corner of their tiny motel room. They had though it wise to stay out of sight rather than sit in and eat somewhere, especially as the more they moved through the town, the more they realized that even at night, there was something odd about it, people shuffled in dazes, barely acknowledging anyone around them, they spoke in monotone voices and the people would watch them with fixed eyes, that sent cold chills running up his spine. Dean stopped his pacing for a brief second to pull down a section of the blind to see what was happening out side.

D.J turned his head, ignoring the nausea that sent his stomach churning he asked. 'Are you alright?' And he wasn't talking about the injury to his Uncles arm.

'Bitch took my amulet.' Dean said.

D.J pushed himself up onto his elbows. 'That's not the real reason.' He said, and Dean smiled at how Sam like he sounded.

'Fine I'm worried.' Dan sighed sitting down on one of the wooden chairs, 'I think we've run into something big, and Sam is right damn smack in the middle of it.' He pulled the silver pendant from before, from his pocket and let it swing from its chain.

'A cult.' D.J said.

'And they can be dangerous, especially if we don't know everything.' Dean sighed.

'Dad's going to be a sacrifice isn't he?' D.J whispered rolling onto his side, to look at the sleeping form of his younger brother. 'How is Moss going to cope if he dies, how are _we _going to cope.'

'Sam isn't going to die, because I won't let it happen!' Dean raised his voice standing up with such force that the chair fell back.

D.J blinked to clear his blurring vision. He suddenly frowned and rolling from the bed he moved to his brother's side.

'What is it?' Dean asked, noting the worried expression on D.J's face.

'I don't know.' D.J said, watching as Moss twisted on the sheets, his fingers digging into the mattress, tears rolled from the corner of tightly squeezed eyes. 'Moss?'

Dean pulled him aside and he turned to D.J. 'When did he start having visions.'

'He didn't.' D.J said, the abrupt questions caught him by surprise and he staggered back. 'He can't.' He said again, this time his voice was a little deeper and sounded angrier.

Dean held up a hand as D.J went to move and as if on cue Moss sat upright, eyes searching the room.

'What did you see?' Dean asked, grabbing his arms. Moss looked straight at him, fear etched over his face. 'Samuel, what did you see!' He asked a little harsher.

'Dad.' Moss whispered lowering his head. 'Oh Dad.' He cried, covering his face with his hands.

'What happened Moss? What did you see!' D.J demanded.

'He killed you?' He said, his voice more like a breath, he looked to his Uncle. 'He killed you.' He wrapped his arms around his Uncles neck fighting back tears of confusion and of what he had just seen.

_Just Great _Dean thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay so this chapter was a little weak, but it's a Sam chapter next, yay more Sammy LOL, I was suffering a little from writers block during this one, so you just really have to bear with me, it'll get better (I hope) SO next chapter is on it's way and please please review for me! I KNOW its SHORT AS WELL THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE LONGER!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR IT REALLY MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND HAPPY READING!

EEK JUST GOT AN EMAIL SAYING MY SUPERNATURAL PART 2 SEASON 1 HAS BEEN POSTED YAY! I HOPE IT'LL GET HERE FRIDAY BUT ITS PROABABLY BEEN PURPOSELY SENT TODAY SO IT ARRIVES ON THE 21ST WHICH IS MONDAY! BUT I DON'T CARE COS ITS IN THE POST! YAY!1


	8. Chapter 8

Déjà vu

Chapter 8

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hooded figure sat alone on a large wooden thrown, the room he was in was dark and cold, a rat scurried across the centre of the room it's claws scratching on the concrete floor, it's high squeaks still heard as it darted through a crack on the opposite wall of the room. Sighing the figure leaned back his hands fiddling with a pendant that hung from his neck, his fingers were bright white, thin and skeletal, eyes as black as the gown he wore were fashioned into slits and they surveyed the room with distaste. Beside him on a staff curled a large python, its scales glistening in the low flamed light, its strong muscles contracting as it gripped the hard wood beneath, the top where his head rested was the same symbol from the pendant.

He lifted his head as the large double oak doors groaned and protested and a small robed woman came in, her golden hair fell in rivers down over her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes were void of emotion as she bought her index finger to the spot between her eyes and then together with the other, she knelt low on the ground and called out. 'My lord, Lady Raven wishes to speak with you.' Her vacant eyes watched him waiting for a response.

The figure nodded and the woman hurried out, the doors were beginning to close behind her, when they were thrown open with enough force to hit the walls, cracking the stone behind them. Raven stepped forward, striding towards the master, she no longer had a limp and her wound was healing nicely, a rat scurried past her and she slammed her foot down on the creature, snapping its neck, before kicking it forward to lie at the master's feet.

The master leaned forward and a large grin spread across a thin pointed face. 'My child, what is the matter?'

'My lord there are three days left! Three days! And yet he is still unwilling, the attempts to get the remaining psychic has failed and the brother's still live.'

'And you want to…' He moved his hand in a questioning gesture, indicating for her to continue.

'Alpha I wish to turn him.'

Raven watched as the figure stood up and walked towards her, with such grace beyond any human.

'You know I can not sacrifice any within the brotherhood.' He stopped before her, her violet eyes looked up at the soulless eyes and she remained strong as she stared him down.

'Well we can make an exception, master if it is not done soon then it will be too late. Turn him and let him bring the family to us!' She said, her voice rising.

The master considered it for a moment and then smiling he reached his skeletal fingers out and touched her cheek. 'Very well.' He reached down to her waist and pulled a dagger from the tie cord. Raising his wrist he cut a deep slash in his arm, dark crimson blood, almost black in colouration dripped to the ground and Raven looked up at him.

The blonde woman from before came up to her and held out a clear vial. Raven nodded and held it beneath the slashed arm, letting it collect in the small bottle, her eyes watching in hungry fascination as the blood bubbled inside.

'You know what to do.' The master replied sharply before pulling down his sleeve and moving back to his wooden thrown.Trailing a thin finger down the pythons's muscled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam heard the steps of a woman coming down the stone corridor to his cell, from her shuffling movement, her right leg dragging a little further behind then her left, he distinguished it to be the young woman Katherine, she was weaker than the others and many a time had he persuaded her to bring him food or water.

As the door swung inward, the red head knelt before him, he searched her vacant green eyes and he called her name softly. A single tear ran down her face. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered as she grabbed his arm and with a fluent motion stabbed something into the crease of his elbow. 'What…' Katherine stood up and she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 'See you soon brother.' She said.

Sam's eyes widened and he struggled. 'No! What did you do?' He could feel his movement getting sluggish and his vision becoming blurred. 'Katherine!' He yelled. 'Kat!'

Two solid figures stood in the open doorway only moving aside to let the girl pass. He felt the metal biting at his wrists as he fell forward, he could move. Gripping Dean's amulet tighter against his chest he silently called for him as darkness took him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Is he secure.' A harsh woman's voice called out.

'Yes my lady.' A man replied.

Sam could feel himself waking; he attempted bringing his hand to his throbbing head, but found he couldn't move his arm. He kicked upwards, but found his legs tied down too, immediately his eyes snapped open and he pulled upwards. Sam twisted his head taking stock of his surroundings. He was lying on a cold slab, raised off the ground, the people stood around him in a circle, each holding a lit dark red candle. A figure stepped away from them, the woman who had spoke and lowered her hood. Sam's eyes narrowed and he fought to reach for Raven as she stepped closer.

'Bitch what are you doing to me! Let me go now!'

She backhanded him and flipping out a knife she cut away his grungy t-shirt, revealing his bare chest. She placed a cold hand on his stomach and hissed for him to lye still. Sam obviously didn't. Raven sighed and pressed the knife to his chest, she lightly cut the symbol into Sam's chest, eliciting hisses of pain from the Winchester, yet Sam refused to scream.

When she finished Raven stepped back and yelled. 'WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY! TO JOIN THE BROTHER HOOD AND SISTER HOOD!'

'I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!' Sam screamed above the voices.

'LOYALTY TO THE MASTER!' She yelled, and the people around the altar also began chanting.

Pulling from her robe, she grabbed Sam's hair and tilted his head, holding him still; she pushed the vial to his mouth. 'Welcome to our family Samuel.' She laughed mockingly as a Latin chant was set up around the cold room. The candles began to flicker and dance and Sam tried to pull his head away.

Sam tried twisting his head as Raven began pouring the blood into his mouth, Sam shook his head refusing to swallow, causing the blood to bubble back out of his mouth. Raven tilted his head further back and as the last drop entered his mouth, she threw the vial aside and clamped his mouth shut. Sam had no choice but to swallow, a small tear escaped from his eyes as he felt bile rise in his throat.

Raven held a hand over his mouth and she grinned at him. Sam could feel his body growing cold and it felt as though ice was running through his veins. He opened his eyes and stared up into Raven's.

Raven felt a chill run through her and she felt something similar to panic run through her body. Sam's body shook and Raven stepped back with a forced smile, with swift movements she snapped all the shackles and Sam slipped to the ground.

A figure held out a black robe and Raven crouched down, holding her hand out fearfully, unsure. But as the hand rose and clasped it; Sam lifted his head, hazel yes blank and staring. Raven smiled and lifted him to his feet, wrapping the robe over his shoulders. A flash of triumph in her eyes.

'Welcome to the family my brother.'

Sam smiled and bowed. 'My lady.'

The chanting stopped and the candle were blew out one by one. Raven took Sam's hand and led him from the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The master lifted his head as the doors banged open with the same force as before. But instead of just Raven, two figures walked in. The master slipped for m his throne and crossed the floor with great speed. Reaching out with skeletal hands he cupped Sam's cheek. He gave a low hiss. 'He is perfect.'

'My lord.' Sam knelt. Raven beamed proudly as she rested a hand lightly on his shoulder.

'Samuel, you would do anything for the master wouldn't you.' Raven grinned.

'Anything my lady.'

'Sam, you must find these people, she pulled two photos from inside of her robe and held them out. One was a picture of his son's and one of Dean. 'This man and this child, you must kill them, they stole something precious from us, and you must retrieve it. Bring us back the youngest child Sam.'

Sam took the photos and for a second recognition flashed through his eyes, but as suddenly as it came, it was gone. 'Anything for you my lady.' He bowed and exited the throne room.

'Watch him.' The master instructed, once Sam was out of sight.

'Do you not trust him my lord?' Raven enquired.

'Do you?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh no Sam is now being controlled he is one of them! Now he's been sent to kill his family, it's not very fair is it! I hope that was a better chapter than the last and that you enjoyed it, the next two chapters will be up tomorrow and I hope you come back to read them! Please review fro me and I hope to see you at the next chapter.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I HOPE YOU CONTINE TO READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Déjà vu

Chapter 9

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where are we going, Dad came to us at the motel.' Moss leant over the back seat of the Impala, his green eyes searching his Uncles face for an explanation. Dean had just grabbed all their belongings, bundled the brother's in the car and then driven off.

'Exactly and no offence but I don't really want to get killed by my own brother.' Dean said a little sharper than intended.

'They're just pictures in my head!' Moss exclaimed, he looked to D.J for support, but the older brother had yet to make eye contact with him, he looked back at his Uncle.

Dean shook his head and resumed focus on the road, he really had no idea where he was going, he glanced at his watch and then out of the windows. It was almost twelve and there wasn't a single person out on the streets.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'UNCLE DEAN WATCH IT!' D.J's yell snapped Dean from his pondering and he turned his head back to the road, just in time to see a robed figure step out into the road. Dean slammed on the brakes, flinging out a hand to brace D.J and hold him back in the seat.

Dean closed his eyes as he realized they were going to hit the person, hooded cult freaky figure or not, he didn't want to damage his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The robed figure raised a hand and as the car came close he placed his hand on the hood and pushed back, the Impala, which had been going at least thirty jolted to a stop.

Dean felt the Impala halt and he lurched forward out the seat, his upper torso hit the wheel with a sickening crack and he knew he'd probably cracked a rib, D.J's seat belt caught him and he winced as the seat belt left its mark. In the back they heard a muffled yell as Moss, rolled from the seat and hit the back of the front seat before falling to land in the foot wells. 'Damn it.' Dean slowly opened his eyes and turned his head sideways. 'You boys alright.'

'I'm great, what happened.' Moss's muffled voice came from behind.

Dean looked up and he saw the robed figure, with the hand still braced on the hood. 'Talk about Superman moment.' Dean mumbled. 'I think someone's trying to show off.' He pulled his gun from his waistband with a pained effort and thumbed off the safety.

Dean lifted his head as a gust of wind blew over the car, it whipped the hood of the figure and Dean almost dropped the gun in his shock. With a huge grin on his face, Sam was standing in front of him, hair was matted and his face was bruised and had dried blood running down his cheeks. His eyes blank and staring.

'Sam?' Dean kicked the door open and yanked his seatbelt off, almost falling to the ground as he leapt from the car. He heard his nephews doing the same.

He suddenly ground to a stop and yelled for his nephews to do the same; only just realizing what Sam was wearing and what Sam had done. 'Boys stay back.'

'Hello Dean.'

Dean winced visibly as he heard his brother speak in such a hollow voice. He raised the gun in his hands. 'Where's Sam.'

'I'm hurt.' Sam mocked, rushing forward with great speed he twisted Dean's arm with a violent movement, causing him to drop the gun. 'Don't you know your own baby brother.' He whispered into Dean's ear.

'Dad stop!' Moss yelled, running towards them.

'Mossy don't, that's not dad!' D.J's voice quivered as he called out loud to his brother. He rolled over the trunk catching Moss in his arms as he tried to pass

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Sam's arm was wrapped tight around Dean's neck, while the left held both hands behind his back. He pulled tighter and Dean struggled to pull free. 'Sam don't.' He hissed.

'It's for the greater good.'

Dean suddenly had a mental image of Sue Ann Le Grange, the faith healers wife from all those years ago. 'No it's not.' He let himself go into a dead weight and Sam un-expecting it, was pulled down on top of Dean. Momentarily stunned, Dean was able to push him off and with a muttered sorry he went to punch Sam in the jaw, instead a heavy weight descended over his hand and he found his own fist connecting with his chin.

'Fuck!' Dean yelped as he bit his tongue.

Sam got up, his expression cold, and his eyes staring. With a twist of his head, he threw D.J against the car and with another twist he threw Dean onto the side of the road.

Moss cried out and he ran to D.J.

'I can't move.' D.J gasped.

Moss whirled about. 'Dad why are you doing this?'

'Samuel, come with me.' Sam crouched down holding out his hand.

'Moss don't!' Dean called from where he was pinned, the exertion in his face showed he couldn't move either. 'Come on Sammy snap out of it bro!' He yelled.

Sam turned sharply and Dean gasped as he felt his windpipe crushing. 'Sam please, don't.' He wheezed.

Moss ran to his Uncles side and watched him with fear filled eyes. 'Dad stop it! He's your brother, its uncle Dean!' he screamed.

'I have my orders.'

'Yeah…take em from a…devil worshipper…but not from dad.' Dean cried out as the grip tightened.

'Come my son, we are going to be part of something wondrous.'

Moss's eyes filled with tears, he'd found his Dad, but now he was trying to kill them. It didn't make sense. 'No! Bring me back my dad you bitch, bring him back!' He yelled, clenching his fists. 'You're not him, bring him back!' He shook his head. 'Dad's at the motel waiting...'

'I planted that vision to get you here, it is me son. Come Samuel.' Sam held out his hand and tilted his head in that questioning way, that only Sam could do.

'Let them go.' Moss whispered refering to his brother and uncle.

'Sorry can't.' Sam said, grabbing Moss's wrist and pulling him towards him. Moss lifted his knee up with lightening speed, kicking Sam in the groin, he may be under something's control, but he was still a man. With a stifled yelp, Sam released Moss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean gasped as the pressure eased and he rolled onto his side coughing. D.J gave a relieved sigh as he pulled away from the car.

'Oh you son of a bitch.' Sam groaned.

Dean stumbled upright and stood opposite his baby brother.

'I'm going to kill you!' Sam drawled, Dean didn't flinch this time, but stood up straight with a cocky grin on his face.

'Many times have you tried and failed little brother.' Dean snarked.

D.J looked at his younger brother and then at his father and Uncle. _This is fucked up._

_You okay son._

D.J looked up at Sam. 'Dad.'

Sam gave a sneer and flinging his arm out threw D.J back into the car.

_I'm sorry Dean, I can't control my actions _D.J closed his eyes tight as tears formed in his hazel eyes. _Help me!_

_I will dad, I will. _

'Come on Sammy, give me a sign your still in there, fight this thing!' Dean really didn't want to hurt his brother.

Sam sneered and with a speed that defied nature, cleared the space between him and Dean before either could blink. Wrapping his hands around his brother's neck he whispered. 'Do you know how easy it would be for me to snap your pathetic neck?' Dean closed his eyes at hearing the malice underlying his brother's tone. Dean hissed as Sam wrenched his neck to the side, pushing it at an unnatural angle, their two eyes connected.

'Dad don't!' Moss yelled. 'Please!' Sam turned to look at the youngest Winchester.

'You going to shoot me child.' He noted the gun held in Moss's hands. He twisted his head, pulling the gun from his hand and moving it so it hovered eye level with D.J, who was leaning against the Impala. 'Now come with me, the master is waiting.'

Moss turned pleading eyes onto his brother and to his Uncle. Dean cursed as his neck was pressed further back. Sam grinned. 'You were going to ruin everything.'

_D.J Stop me! Do something! Anything!_

_I can't move…oh god…I can't…Dad_

D.J focused his thoughts on his terrified brother. _HIT HIM MOSS! _He shouted forcing the words into his brothers mind.

_I can't_

_Use your Telekinesis! _

_But it's Dad._

D.J closed his eyes as the gun clicked and readied to fire. _MOSS IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WILL DO THIS!_

_But it's Dad, I can't!_

'_Yes you can!' _

Moss turned to face his father. 'Put Uncle Dean down!' He growled, his eyes focusing on the large rock at his father's feet.

Sam gave a sadistic smile and pulled Dean's head back a little more, eliciting a wheezed gasp, from Dean, who was beginning to find breathing difficult. 'Sam please.' He managed to wheeze, his eyes watching the levitating rock behind his brother's head, he needed to distract him. 'Sorry.' Dean whispered.

Sam frowned and turned as the rock hit him hard and fast between the eyes. Sam dropped as quickly and as heavily as the rock that struck him. Dean fell back with a gasp, his mouth gaping as he struggled to bring in enough air. He stood up with a pained effort, and twisted his head in a circular motion as the pain slowly vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam?' Dean dropped beside his brother reaching for his neck, checking for a pulse.

'How hard did you hit him!' D.J shrieked running over, kicking the fallen gun aside.

'I don't know.' Moss trembled. 'Is he okay.'

Dean looked up at his nephew's worried faces and nodded. 'You did good kid, don't worry bout your dad, he's taken worse hits before.' Dean said casually brushing Sam's hair from his face. 'I got ya Sammy.' He whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Sorry guys but I've been a little pre-occupied and I'm sorry to say its only one chapter update tonight! Sorry! I hope you enjoyed it though and tomorrow there will be two as normal, promise. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR ME!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS SO FAR, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME THAT YOU ARE CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY! UNTIL TOMORROW MY DEARS!


	10. Chapter 10

Déjà vu

Chapter 9

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Moss wet some towels, D.J bring me the first aid kit…Moss now!' Dean ordered as he moved towards the motel bed, Sam's limp form over his shoulder in a fireman carry. He banged into the wall, muttering his apologies and swearing profusely at his brother's stupid height.

He dropped Sam gently onto the bed, straightening his body out. Dean then pulled the robe off his brother, unable to stand looking at Sam in one of those peoples clothing, on removing the robe he saw Sam was still wearing the jeans from before he was taken, and they were riddled with dirt, blood and dust, which made Dean's blood boil, he wanted nothing more than to kill the person who did this to his brother.

'Oh god.' D.J gasped as the robe was removed to show the bruises on his dad's body, his arm, where he was shot, was wrapped, but the gauze was a pale brown, where it hadn't been changed for a while, Dean was quite unsure how the wound wasn't infected, he took the first aid kit from his nephew.

'We need to clean him up, go back to that motel room and grab me some clean clothes.' Dean instructed. D.J nodded and ran like the very devil himself was chasing him.

'Here.' Moss held out some damp towels. He hovered anxiously by as Dean began to gently wipe away the blood and dirt from his brother. His green eyes, so similar to his Uncles, reflected his worry as he inspected his father's injuries.

Dean paused as he pressed the towel against Sam's cheek, around his brother's neck next to that damn silver pendant, was his amulet. He removed both from his brother's neck. 'Burn this!' He said to Moss, before replacing his amulet around his neck, he fingered it for a moment; the leather string was worn and stretched, yet still held strong. He smiled, before patting the injured cheek with the towel, removing the dried blood. Moss however simply pocketed the pendant, silently reminding himself to burn the thing later.

Dean threw the blooded towel on the floor and was reaching for another when Sam stirred. Dean swore and pinned Sam down, he was certain he would have been out of it for a few hours. Dean held his breath, finally letting it out with relief as Sam fell still again. 'Moss get something to tie him down.'

'What? Why?'

'You heard me Samuel!'

Moss nodded and ran out to the impala; Dean watched him go, and then turned back to Sam. 'I'm gonna kill them all for doing this to you Sam.' His voice seemed so small in the empty motel room. He affectionately brushed Sam's dirty brown hair from his eyes. 'Thought you'd outgrow this style bro.' He looked down the rest of Sam's body and his eyes narrowed as he sighted his brother's damaged wrists, the cuts were still slightly fresh, but were not bleeding anymore, Dean turned Sam's wrist over, the cuts were not so bad on top of the wrist compared to those on the underside. The motel door slammed and forgetting himself for a moment he span around to protect his brother, gun pulled and drawn out in front of him.

There was a small squeak and the gun was ripped from his hand. 'Don't do that.' Moss exclaimed weakly, handing the rope he had collected to his uncle. He picked up the gun and held it in his quivering hands.

Dean held the coarse rope in his hands for a moment his head jerking up as D.J suddenly burst through the door holding out his Dad's duffle. 'That girl.' He panted. 'She was there…I had to lead her away…she knows we have Dad.'

Dean frowned. 'Let her come.' He turned back to Sam and cleaned and wrapped his wrists, then looping the rope around Sam's left hand, he passed it under the bed, and then tied it around the right hand. He did the same with his feet. 'Sorry Sam.' He said softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.J edged forward. 'Before, when Dad attacked us. He spoke to me. And I mean Dad, dad spoke to me.' D.J climbed up beside Sam.

'He did? How?' Dean asked.

'With his mind.' D.J said softly. His hazel eyes scanning his Dad's battered face.

'Do you think you could do it again?' Moss asked.

D.J placed a hand on his father's forehead. _Dad, can you hear me._

Dean watched his nephew with intense concentration; his green eyes jumping from his brother to the eldest of Sam's boys. 'Well?' D.J raised his hand to silence him.

_Dad, are you in there, speak to me, please. It's Dean._

_I'm here son._

Dean saw his nephew sprout a grin. 'Thank god, is he okay.'

'I've connected with him.' D.J replied.

_It's still in me. They gave me demons blood to drink. _

D.J lurched back. 'They made him drink demons blood, that's what's controlling him.'

'You sure.' Dean looked horrified at the thought of his brother being forced to drink something so vile.

D.J looked down and his eyes widened as he saw his father's hazel eyes stared up at him blankly. A low sneer spreading over his fathers face. Dean grabbed D.J and pulled him back as Sam began to pull against the restraints.

'You're dead Winchester.' Sam hissed pulling upwards and curling his hands against the rope, which thankfully held strong.

_D.J help me. Suppress my powers. _

_What are you on about? I can't._

_You can, I need you to before I'm forced to use them. I don't want to hurt you. _

D.J sat down on the ground, taking his uncle and brother completely by surprise. 'What are you doing?' Moss hissed watching in disbelief as his brother took on a medative pose.

_Moss don't interrupt. _D.J projected his thought quickly into his mind.

Sam spat in Dean's direction. Dean eyed the spittle in disgust. 'Sam stop!' Dean ran forward and grabbed Sam's head in his hands. 'It's me Dean.' He forced Sam to look at him.

'You will ruin everything my master hopes to achieve.' Sam hissed. Dean dropped Sam's head and stepped back.

'Uncle Dean…'

_D.J you need to exorcise me._

_Dad, that won't work._

_Its demon's blood isn't it. We should at least chance it. _

'Dad thinks we should try and exorcism.' D.J opened his eyes for a moment, before going back into his trance state.

'Get my dad's journal.' Dean instructed. 'Grandpa's journal Moss.'

Moss nodded, Dean turned back to Sam. Sam was grinning like a Cheshire fucking cat. 'My master will come for me, the lady will come for me…they'll rip your hearts out and then me and Samuel will become part of something wondrous.'

Moss tugged on Dean's arm and handed him the journal. 'This isn't going to harm him is it, I mean technically he isn't possessed. He's just got its blood running through him.'

'I don't know. But Sam says we should try it and I trust your Dad's judgment.' Dean said quietly, flipping the journal open and scrolling through the exorcisms.

'Release me.' Sam struggled against his bindings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.J swayed and flung a hand out, grabbing hold of the bed to support himself. Moss crouched beside him and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders to steady him.

_Dad I'm running out of energy._

_Hold on son, you need to wait for your Uncle to read the exorcism, just a little longer D.J._

'You ready.' Dean whispered, Moss looked up and nodded. 'I hope this works Sam.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Sorry dears it's a little short, but you still get two chapters and I'm a little distracted lol I'm watching without a paddle, LOL its great. Anyway this story isn't going to be as long as some of my others, only about four five more chapters left. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next should be up soon.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE, I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND IT REALLY MAKE SME CONFIDENT ENOUGH TO KEEP WRITING. THANKS AGAIN GUYS AND UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER…


	11. Chapter 11

Déjà vu

Chapter 11 (I know i put chap 9 for chap 10, sorry)

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean started reciting from the chosen exorcism, his Latin had definitely improved over the years and he spoke fluently and rapidly, eyes fleeting from the text to his brother, Sam had yet to move, he stared coldly up at Dean, eyes narrowed, as if searching Dean's very soul. He paused.

'Keep reading.' D.J wheezed.

Dean nodded and continued; after he spoke the seventh line they heard a strained grunt from Sam and saw his fists clenched. Dean took in a sharp intake of breath and turned to look at D.J. 'Is it.'

'Keep…going.' D.J fell forward, hands pressing into the carpet in an attempt to keep himself upright. Moss pressed his head against his brother's.

_Something is happening D.J don't stop._

'Uncle Dean!' Moss's voice was deep and commanding.

Dean mumbled an apology and carried on reciting, his eyes watching as Sam's body arched against the restraints and Sam gave out a muffled cry as he bit down on his lip. Dean noticed a wind pick up and a howl tore through the room, flicking around papers and knocking over the chair. He raised his voice as the wind drowned out his soft tone; it grew hard and commanding, forceful.

'Stop it!' Sam yelled. His eyes rolled back and he panted as though he couldn't breathe.

'Dad.' Moss whimpered.

_Keep going D.J don't let him stop._

'Don't stop! He says…don't stop!' D.J yelled.

Dean closed his eyes tight briefly as his brother let out a pained scream, fingers twisting in the sheets, body tensing and pulling. He snapped them open and began reading, faster, desperate to finish.

'Uncle Dean!' Moss exclaimed.

Blood was dribbling from Sam's nose and mouth, dark crimson, trailing down his chin and cheeks. Eyes almost completely white.

'Oh shit.' Dean lowered the journal and edged towards the bed. 'Sammy?'

'DON'T STOP!' D.J screamed, he reached for his head, as pain lanced through it. 'Please…'

Dean moved slowly back, hesitantly, his green eyes were filled with fear for his brother's safety, he had no idea what was happening, he'd never done anything like this before. 'I don't think…'

'Do it Dean, if D.J and Dad say do it, do it.' Moss said almost reluctantly, a slight tremor detected in his voice.

Dean turned the page and began reciting, again the wind began to blow through the room and Sam's body twisted and gasped. Dean read the last line with eyes closed and his knuckles turning white from his death grip on his father's precious journal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.J gave a shuddering breath and fell limp against Moss, a thin trail of blood trickling form his left nostril. Moss gave a whimper and slapped his brother's face gently. He turned to Dean. 'Did it work?'

Dean knelt on the bed, Sam's eyes had since fallen shut and his brother looked so peaceful. 'Sam.' He said softly his eyes searching for an answer. He held his breath as Sam's eyes opened slowly and a small grin spread on his face.

'Dean.' His eyes fell shut again.

Dean sat back with a stupid grin on his face, that was his brother no doubt the eyes weren't blank un-caring, this was Sam; college boy had done it again. 'Good job boys…D.J?' He crouched down beside his nephew. Moss looked at him expectantly. 'It's okay Moss, he's just sleeping.' Dean said lifting his nephew effortlessly into his arms and laying him on the opposite bed. He then moved back to Sam's bed and cut the bindings from him.

Moss climbed up beside him and began wiping the blood from Sam's face. 'What do you think happened? Do you think this is the blood the demon made him drink?'

Dean frowned and gently took it from his nephew's hand. 'If it is, it needs to be burnt.'

'I'll do it.' Moss whispered snatching it back; he also pulled the pendant from his pocket. 'I'll do this as well.'

Dean nodded and handed him a .45 and his lighter. 'Be careful and don't go too far, I don't think it matters if anyone see's you, the whole town is crazy, they're like living zombies.'

Moss nodded and with a quick squeeze of his Dad's hand and a quick glance at his brother, left to burn the items.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'They turned him back!' Raven shrilled, grabbing her hair in her perfectly manicured hands and tugging angrily. She whirled on a hooded figure behind her. 'This isn't possible! I want them dead you hear me!' She shrieked her violet eyes in mere slits.

Another hooded figure approached and he bowed his head. 'We understand my lady.'

A smaller figure approached and the hood dropped away to reveal a young brunette, the woman stopped before Raven. 'The youngest psychic has left; the eldest and the two brothers are still inside my lady one of which is unconscious.'

'Excellent, you and Corey retrieve the child. Me and Brendan will kill the others and take back what has been stolen.' Raven said, her voice now back to it's calm, sweet, sickening voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moss, looked through the flames, he could make out the shadow's of the hoodies and he pretended not to notice them, prodding the small fire with a long stick he hummed, hoping it would sound as though he hadn't noticed they were there. Still humming he slowly pulled his gun that Uncle Dean had given to him from his jacket and readied it, as it clicked he saw the hoodies freeze and he started prodding the fire.

_Dean, Uncle Dean, if you can hear my voice, they're here! I can see two near me, but I think there's more._

Moss stood up, the silver had melted down easy enough and the towel had been no problem at all, he had smiled however as the heat reacted to the sulphur and the orange flames became a vibrant blue.

Standing up he slowly walked towards the motel, the shadows followed him and darting sideways he fire three shots, two hit there mark in the girl, she fell dead, the other froze, stunned, and Moss took the chance to run as fast as he could towards the motel room, which was only a quick sprint away as he had opted to burn the items just off the road and a little way into the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shit.' Dean had heard his nephews voice ever so faintly in his mind and panic set in, both his nephew and brother were unconscious. This was not a good situation to be in. grabbing his duffel he loaded himself up with enough weapons, a pistol, a knife, shotgun with rock salt, they were human after all and it hurt a lot to have salt shot into you point blank.

Sam shifted on the bed and Dean put a calming hand on his brother shaggy mop of hair, his brother sighed and stilled. D.J however moaned and made a slight movement.

'D.J.'

He was approaching the bed when the door slammed open and Raven stood there, she leant against the frame and smiled broadly.

'You bitch; I'm going to kill you.' Dean rose to his feet, whipping out the pistol.

'You have something that belongs to us.' Raven said coldly, her head nodding towards Sam.

Dean looked down at his brother and then back up at Raven. 'He doesn't belong to you!' Dean's voice was level, but the malice behind it was coming through loud and clear.

Another hooded figure appeared beside Raven; she smiled and stepped into the room. 'I believe you're outnumbered Dean.' She pulled a gun from her robe and pointed it at Dean. 'You shoot…' She moved the gun to point at Sam. 'I shoot.'

'You need him.' Dean said.

'Doesn't mean I won't.'

'I don't believe you.' Dean smirked, lining up the gun.

Raven smirked and with a quick hand movement she turned her own gun and shot Brendan in the temple. 'Does that prove my point?' She whispered, the venom in her voice sent shivers up Dean's spine and he lowered his gun eyes downcast and defeated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **She's back, oh Raven is fun to write, anyway I hope that was a good enough chapter for you and I tried to make it longer, but I wanted to leave it like that sooo…..anyway I hope you enjoyed, please READ AND REVIEW for me, I really appreciate the comments. Anyway so until tomorrow, my mum and brother are due back tomorrow however so it might just be one chapter I'm afraid, but I hope to see you there anyway….

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR, YOUR SUPPORT MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Déjà vu

Chapter 12

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked at the dead man, the red angry mark in his head had only the tiniest river of blood dripping from the bullet wound, Raven scornfully kicked the man away from her and then smirked at Dean. 'Now I'm going to do the same to you.' She said it so causally that it made Dean want to throw up. He saw her eyes flicker to the window and then back to him.

'He was one of you, why kill him.'

'To prove a point, like I said. Besides he was worthless, definitely not worthy of the master's plans.' Raven stepped closer, gun pointing back in Sam's direction.

'What plan's that?' Dean asked, trying to keep her distracted while trying to desperately think of a plan, that didn't involve anyone else dying.

'That is no business of yours Winchester, now hand over the sacrifices.' Raven demanded. Dean noticed her eyes once more shoot outside before looking back at him.

'What's wrong, got to be home before it gets dark.' Dean mocked.

Raven fired the gun, her trembling hands made her aim go slightly awry and Dean was able to dodge to the right to avoid being hit. Dean gave her one of his cocky grins. 'I think you missed.'

'You pretentious little worm.' Raven snarled.

Dean smiled and edged closer to the bed, placing himself between the gun and his brother, giving him the advantage.

Raven was ready to shoot again when something hit her senses, and she turned as the sound of footsteps were heard behind her, before she could turn fully however, something invisible hit her and she flew back, hitting the table and taking it down with her. Moss flew into the room a man was right behind him, with a turn of speed the man caught up and grabbed the back of Moss's tee and flung him sideways Moss head cracked against the wall and fell unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Samuel!' Dean ran forward, but then stopped, D.J and Sam were behind him, it would leave them unprotected. There was a loud crack and pain hit Dean full force, Dean cried out grasping at his leg. 'Oh you son of a bitch.' Dean gasped as he hit the ground.

Raven pulled herself up, not totally satisfied, she had been aiming for his stomach, but she never was any good with her guns, she excelled far better with knives, besides she was lying at an awkward angle which didn't help much either.

Dusting herself off she approached Moss's still form and bending down she caressed his cheek in an almost motherly fashion.

'Get your hands…off him.' Dean wheezed.

Raven lifted herself up and putting her fingers in her mouth, released a piercing whistle. A responding whistle was heard outside and smiling Raven strode over to Dean. 'You're lucky that we have only a few hours till sundown, so I don't have time to play games.' She looked up as two men entered the room. She pointed to Sam. 'Take him back to his cell, and take both the young ones, lock them up separately.'

'Get away from them.' Dean tried rising to his feet, but the pain was too much and he fell back down.

'And what about him.' A gruff voice asked, nudging Dean with his foot, ignoring the death glare he received from Dean.

'Take him too; I'll finish him after the ceremony, that's if he doesn't die of blood loss first.'

Dean hit out as the man tried to touch him. 'I'm not going anywhere anytime soon sweetheart, unless I'm taking you with me.' Dean threatened.

'Please.' Raven picked up one of the broken table legs and with a quick wrist action, hit Dean on the side of the head. Dean dropped to the ground consumed by the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My lady, why take them with us, why not kill them while they're unconscious.' The gruff voiced man asked.

'Because I want them to suffer, I want them to hear their loved ones screaming, and then I want to kill them nice and slow.' Raven gave a vicious kick to Dean's ribs before walking out of the room, leaving the others to bring the Winchesters in.

Corey, the hooded man who had followed Moss glanced towards the other hoodies; the gruff voiced man met his gaze and shook his head. Corey wiped the blood from the side of Moss's head before gently throwing the child over his shoulder.

'It's for the Master.' He said coldly and quietly as he pushed past a woman in the doorway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The master crossed the hallway with amazing speed, pushing aside the robes figures that were in his way. He approached the large wooden doors that led to the outside, just as Raven came crashing through it, his trusted associate wore a large grin and she bowed over-zealously. 'My Lord!' She turned her arm outward; the Master followed her finger and a large grin spread across his gaunt features as the two Winchesters were bought in. He sped forward placing his thin fingers on each one.

'Perfect, feel that power.' He whispered. He lifted his head and suddenly frowned. 'Why are they here?'

Raven looked behind her at her hooded brethrens, who were carrying the protectors. 'My lord we ran out of time, besides I want to have some fun with them, I want them to suffer.' She pouted and the Master laughed.

'My dear whatever pleases you, as long as they do not ruin the ceremony.'

'I promise my Lord you will not see or hear from them…take them to the cells.' She growled at the hooded figures.

'Take these two as well.' The master instructed. 'The ceremony won't start for a while yet, let them rest, recharge.'

'Yes my lord.' Raven smiled sweetly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing he felt as he woke from his deep slumber, well not slumber exactly, you can't really call it that when your slugged with a table leg, was hot shooting pains up and down his leg, he could feel the warm blood soaking his pants leg and his head swam, he reached for his leg, but found his movement restricted. Blinking he tried to clear his vision, but found it still dark, for a brief moment he panicked that it wasn't him coming out of unconsciousness, but that he had become blind, however as he had turned his head he noticed the thin strip of flickering lights on the other side of the room and he knew he was actually just in the dark.

He tried moving his arms again and heard the familiar jangle of chains that he had missed the first time. 'Fan-fucking-tastic.' He muttered, leaning back so his head could touch the cooling stone.

'HEY!' Dean yelled, he bit his lip as his head swayed and bile rose in his throat. 'HEY HOODIES!' He screamed, thrashing the chains. 'LET ME OUT! WHERE'S MY BROTHER AND NEPHEWS!'

'Shut up!' Someone hit the door.

'COME AND MAKE ME!' Dean screamed.

There was another bang and Dean bit back as another bout of nausea hit him. He could feel the blood still trickling down his leg and he reached again for his leg, finding the chain going taut as his fingers brushed the top of his jeans. He realized he would have to lift his leg so he could reach it.

'Suck it up Dean old boy, you can do this.' Dean gave a sharp intake as he forced his leg to move, he gave a pained cry as he pushed it into a bent position. Then he gripped the hem of his shirt and began pulling on it, until it ripped. It was difficult to see in the dark, but he was able to wrap the wound as tight as possible, and he told himself he would sort it out later, all he had to worry about at the moment was staunching the flow of blood.

'HEY!' Dean yelled again. 'HEY! COME IN HERE! BITCHES ALL OF YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.J felt himself being slowly pulled into consciousness, he felt light headed and cold. He forced his eyes open and moved his head slightly; he frowned and patted the concrete floor. Concrete, he sat up quickly, a little too quickly as he bent over and retched, before emptying his stomach. 'Dad.' He mumbled. 'Uncle Dean.' He rattled his wrists hearing the clinking of chains through the dark. 'Where am I. Moss?' He voiced out loud.

He tried bringing his hands to his face, but was unable to reach; it was easy to realize that he was in a cell of some kind. 'HELLO!' He called out.

'Keep it down.' A feminine voice called sternly.

'Hey, do you know where my family is?' D.J asked.

'It does not matter.'

'Look I'm really weak, I need a drink, I feel so ill, please.' D.J whimpered.

'No!'

D.J coughed and rattled his chains. 'I think I'm dying.' D.J said quietly. 'I used up too much energy I just want to see them.'

'You're lying.'

'Please don't let me die alone. I don't want to die alone.' He cried, sniffling slightly. 'I…please….' He saw a shadow move in the light beneath the door.

He heard the jangling of keys. 'Kid.' The woman called out. D.J didn't reply, just lay still on the concrete floor. 'Kid answer me.' He heard her swear and heard the key in the lock, he quickly closed his eyes.

He felt her moving closer. And she placed a hand on his face. 'Look you can't die, the lady will blame me.' She looked behind her. 'Kid?'

D.J's eyes snapped open and before she could react he swung his arm up, the hard metal of the shackles caught her in the side of the head and before she could pull back, he hit her twice more. She fell only an arm's length from him. D.J gave a short chuckle and hooked the keys with his foot, dragging them towards him. 'You're such an idiot, how could you fall for that? Even my brother wouldn't be fooled by that.' He unlocked his right arm first, and then his left.

'Come on then lady.' He removed the woman's black robe and shackled her to the wall, then cutting a strip from his t-shirt he gagged her and with a hard pat to her cheek he donned the robe and slipped out into the corridor, pulling up the hood and closing the door gently behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **You gotta love D.J, a true blue Winchester. LOL I'm afraid its only one chapter again tonight my lovelies, but I made sure to make it long. I was working today and then my mums is home so I didn't have enough time, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I actually found it quite fun to write, specially the last bit lol.

ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS I REALLY APPRECITATE THE COMMENTS, THEY LET ME KNOW HOW THE STORY IS PROGRESSING AND WHETHER IT IS LIKED!

My part two of season 1 arrived today yay lots of Winchester goodness for me tonight LOL. Anyway so until tomorrow, where hopefully you'll have two chapters…


	13. Chapter 13

Déjà vu

Chapter 13

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.J stood back allowing more hoodies to pass him, he kept his head low so no one would see his face and recognize him. He saw another set of steps descending and was unsure where to go, knowing that it was a possibility that they kept the more "important" prisoners further down.

He was just about to go down when he heard someone yelling from further down the corridor. He smiled and couldn't resist a chuckle as his uncles strong voice echoed off the walls, the obscenities he was yelling would be enough to knock a whole nunnery flat on their asses.

Pulling his head further down he casually walked towards the direction of the voice. He was close when a hoodie held out a hand. 'Stop brother, no one is to pass.'

D.J swore inwardly. 'Uh….Master wants the guards to swap.'

'The master.' D.J could have gagged at the awe in the man's voice.

'Yeah.' D.J looked around; the man here was the only other cult member down in the cells, well apart from the woman who was currently sleeping in his cell. 'He has something for you.' He saw the man's greed kick in and a stupid smile spread across the man's fugly face. D.J looked around and then motioned with his finger for the man to come close. 'I shouldn't really be telling you this.'

'No no go on.' The man whispered eagerly. 'What does he have for me.'

'This!' D.J hissed, driving a dagger into the man's stomach, burying it up to the hilt, the man arched back his mouth open in a silent scream, D.J pulled up and wrenched it out, pushing the man back so he landed away from the door. D.J took a moment to still his shaking hands and he wiped the blood on his robe. The dagger had been stashed in the woman's robes. Then grabbing the man's bulky body he dragged the man into one of the vacant cells next to Deans.

Closing the door he took a deep breath and he moved back to Dean's door and placed the key in the lock. His Uncle had been quiet the whole time, probably listening. He pulled a flaming torch from the wall beside him and pushed the door slowly inward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lifted the flame higher to illuminate the room a little more. He could see his uncle in the corner, shackled like he had. D.J wasn't stupid though, he knew Dean looked calm, but if he didn't introduce himself, make himself know, then he would be on the end of one of his uncles brutal attacks.

'Uncle Dean.' He said quietly.

Dean's head jerked upright and Dean gave a chuckle. 'D.J that you.'

'The one and only.' D.J hurried over, he placed the torch in a bracket above them and bent down to undo the chains around Dean's hands.

'How did you…'

'It's a Dean thing.' D.J winked and laughed.

Dena grunted as his wrists were released. 'That's my boy…Where's your dad and brother.'

'I don't know.' D.J said quietly. He held out his arm and pulled Dean up.

'The guard?'

'Dead.' D.J said quietly and Dean gave him a nod and a face that told D.J that it was okay and that he had no choice.

D.J let go of his Uncle as they stood up and he stepped back. Dean gave a cry of pain and slumped back against the wall. 'Shit…shit…my leg…I can't.' He hit the wall with his fist in frustration.

'What happened?' D.J exclaimed as he touched the blood soaked makeshift bandage.

'Bullet, bitch shot me, I'm gonna snap her neck I swear….argh.' He pulled away as D.J touched it.

'I need to re-wrap it.'

Dean suddenly felt a tingling feeling up his leg as D.J ran his hand over the wound. 'What are you doing?' He gasped as he felt the bullet moving. 'Don't take it out.'

'I'm not.' D.J told him.

Dean looked down and in the pale light of the torch he could see D.J's hands glowing slightly. 'D.J?' There was a light clunk as something fell to the ground, Dean felt the pain completely subside, he pushed D.J's hands aside and felt the smooth skin.

'What the….Dean.'

D.J stepped back. 'I don't know.' He looked at his hands, which were shaking worse than before.

'D.J, you're a healer.' Dean whispered as he tested his leg.

'No, I'm just a telepath…I'm weak.'

'No…D.J you healed my leg. What you did earlier, maybe it opened up you psychic mind, released powers you never knew you had.' Dean laughed. 'Kid you don't know how special that is.' He encouraged his nephew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both turned heads as chanting was heard and a piercing whistle echoed through the corridors. 'What's happening?' D.J asked.

'Don't know, you okay to walk.' Dean asked noticing his nephews pale face and how he was swaying slightly.

'I'll be fine.' He nodded. 'This way, I think I know where Dad and Sammy are.' D.J headed for the door followed closely by Dean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My brother's!' Raven called loudly, stepping elegantly down the steps to the cells. The two men trailing behind her ran quickly to catch up. 'Bring the sacrifices up, it is time.'

'My lady, where are you going?'

'To check on our other prisoners, the sacrifices are still unconscious so I hope there will be no problems.'

'None my lady.'

'Excellent.' Raven said softly. 'Tonight my brothers, we will have more power than we have ever had before.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean put a hand out motioning D.J to get back.

'What is it?'

Dean put a hand to his lips as even the whispers echoed through the cold stone corridor. Dean thought for a moment and then tapped his head. D.J nodded.

_What is it? _D.J asked again projecting his thoughts to his Uncle. He then waited to catch what the reply was.

_Someone's coming?_

_Can you see them?_

_It's her! _Dean's voice shouted in his head. He looked to his right at an open and cell and pointed to it. _You still got the keys?_

_Of course _D.J's voice had that; I'm not stupid, tone. Which he also backed up with an exasperated expression.

_Good. _

_What's the plan?_

_Give me that dagger! And stay out the way._

D.J nodded and moved behind the door. _Ready. _He mentally asked. Dean nodded. D.J put his fingers in his mouth and uttered a low whistle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was at the fourth cell from the end, when she heard the whistle; her dark hair was pushed from her face. And her brisk movement slowed, from her robe she pulled out her silver, ivory handle rapier and edged towards the door. She could see the flame that was lit in the room.

'Who's in here?' Her voice boomed in the small cell. She stepped forward on seeing the outline of someone on the far side of the room.

The door slammed shut behind her and she heard the jangle of keys in the lock. She turned around and a low voice behind her spoke. 'Hello princess.' It hissed mockingly. She turned just as Dean stepped from the shadows and into the full beam of the fire torch.

'How did you escape?'

'Turns out your followers can't resist a sick child.' D.J pulled down the hood of his robe and leant back against the door. He nodded to his Uncle who advanced.

'No wait.' Raven was scared; the fire in the man's eyes was frightening, she couldn't escape and had no back up. She looked desperately at the door. 'Look, how about we make a deal.' She laughed nervously.

'Not so tough when you look into the face of your death.' Dean goaded as he circled her. 'Where's Sam.'

'And Moss.' D.J added.

'They're being taken to the altar as we speak.' She hid her rapier in the sleeve of her robe. 'Please don't hurt me.'

Dean shook his head. 'You have hurt my family.' He hissed.

'And you have killed some of mine.' She responded.

Dean lowered his hand slightly and she took the advantage to run forward, whipping out her own. Dean anticipated the movement and dodged slightly grabbing the outstretched hand and throwing her aside, she grabbed his wrist before he could let go and punched at him with the fist that held the knife, dean ducked but the rapier tip trailed his face, he hit her directly in the stomach, before bringing his fist up to connect with her chin. She gasped and the rapier fell from her grip.

Raven stumbled back and tried moving fast to get behind him, but the small cell made it difficult, she tried running for the door, her hand to her cut chin. Her hair fell over her face hiding the fear in her violet eyes. 'Please, I wont tell the master, I'll let you live.'

What about my dad and brother.'

'Never' she hissed. 'The master needs them!'

'I need them!' D.J screamed, shocking both Dean and Raven. 'You can't have them! They're mine!' He ran forward smacking her in the face, she fell back with a weak cry and before she could regain her footing D.J placed a foot on her neck. 'Where are they?'

'A…a…al...ter…ro…oom.' She gasped, grabbing his ankle, she squeezed as tightly as she could, but D.J's foot remained on her.

Dean stepped forward and pulled him off. Raven lay gasping for air. Rolling onto her stomach she pulled herself onto her knees, and then she staggered to her feet. 'Thank you.' She rasped at Dean. Dean stepped forward and she remained where she was.

'You're welcome.' Dean growled, thrusting the knife between her ribs.

She gave a silent scream and looked up disbelieving at the man she had thought was going to release her. She screamed as the knife was pulled back out. 'Oh god.' She gasped hands pressing against the wound.

'He won't help you.' D.J hissed in her face.

'D.J quickly.' Dean called. D.J threw him the keys and they left the cell locking the door behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean wrapped his arm around the neck of a hoodie as he ascended the steps ahead of them, he squeezed until the man was unconscious and he then proceeded to pull the robe over him, taking the gun from the man's belt. Both he and D.J pulled the hoods over there heads and moved up and into the atrium. They exchanged glances at the amount of robed figures that were moving through the atrium and towards the room at the back.

Dean gripped D.J's forearm and pulled him close as they moved with the hoard of cult members.

They passed through stone arch doorways, which led into a wide almost concaved room, candles flickered on the walls, two large stone slabs were in the centre, surrounded by the many figures, one was standing raised on a platform between the stone slabs, and he made Dean squirm, with the white face and black eyes, the skeleton thin fingers that extended from the robes sleeves. Dean realized that was the demon that Sam had mentioned.

D.J whimpered and Dean took a deep breath as the two Winchesters saw both of their Sam's tied on each slab.

'Sammy.' They both breathed simultaneously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay so this is chapter 13, chap 14 will be my last chapter and I am hoping to get it up tonight, because tomorrow I want to start writing my new story. But anyway I hope this was a good chapter and the next should be up soon. In a couple of hours hopefully.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR PLEASE STICK WITH ME FOR JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS THEY MEAN A LOT!


	14. Chapter 14

Déjà vu

Chapter 14

Summary- **Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What are we going to do? There are so many people. _D.J looked up at this Uncle, he saw Dean frown and look around.

He heard the sigh and his uncle's voice. _I have no idea. _

'Brother's and Sisters!' The master raised his arms and spoke loudly; there was an immediate hush over the crowd. 'Tonight we gain true power; the blood of the Winchesters will give us power beyond our imaginations.'

The crowd cheered and Dean saw Sam move slightly, he stood on D.J's foot gently and nodded towards Sam.

_Try and connect with him telepathically. _Dean pulled his hood further over his head as it slipped.

_I'll try. _D.J closed his eyes and drowned out all the thoughts around him, he homed in on his Dad's energy and focused all his attention on it. _Dad, Can you hear me?_

Dean watched his nephew anxiously as a chant was picked up among the crowd. The master called out and a blonde woman ran forward holding a short blade, a silver blade with a black leather bound hilt, and a wooden staff, which had a python clinging lazily to it, the creatures head rested upon a symbol similar to the ones the members wore on their pendants, and based in the middle of it was a red jewel, barely noticeable among the snakes bunched body. Dean noticed that the gem was glowing but barely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_D.J_

Dean looked down as D.J's hand gripped his arm with a fierce hold. D.J nodded before he even had the chance to ask, Dean smiled briefly and looked over at the Altar, Sam's eyes were open and they were staring straight at him.

_Dad, can you move._

_Not yet son, I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you and your brother._

_No Dad, you did great. It's not your fault._

_I'm weakened; I don't know what it is. _

_Then take some of my powers_

_I've taken enough of your energy from you son; I can sense you're weak also._

D.J opened his eyes and wiped at unshed tears which hung in the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision. He looked to his right at the hooded woman beside him and to his disgust she smiled at him and briefly clutched his hand.

'You okay.' Dean whispered. 'How's Sam.'

'Weak.' He whispered. 'He won't let me help.' They both silenced as a few heads turned to look at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The master began to speak and they looked over at the altar. The master was standing beside Sam; raising the knife he placed it against Sam's neck. 'You're blood is valuable.'

'That's what you want, my blood.' Sam's voice was barely above a whisper as he still fought to regain full consciousness.

The demon hissed and lifted his hand with the knife to gently caress Sam's cheek. 'You and your son-'

'Don't you dare touch him?' Sam felt anger rise within him.

'Dad.' Sam turned his head as far as he could as Moss stirred. Moss opened his eyes and attempted to bring his hand to his face, to rub the sleep from his eyes, when he realized his legs and arms were bound his eyes widened and he strained upwards.

'Let him go.' Sam snapped.

The demon lowered the scepter he held, Sam's eyes looked to the red jewel. 'Ah…so you can sense it too, excellent. This is my life Samuel, once a year I must drink enough blood to refuel my energy, my essence.' Sam's eyes followed the scepter as he moved it.

'Then why need them.' He indicated to the people who were watching their master with complete faith and awe.

'Because I don't like getting my hands dirty.' He joked. 'People want power Sam and I give it to them and in return they are my loyal slaves, they find my psychics bring them to me.' He placed the knife back at Sam's pulsating throat.

'Don't touch him!' Moss shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had a hand on D.J's shoulder, squeezing tightly; he was pushing helplessly through the crowd, trying to reach the front, his heart in his throat as that knife pressed against _his _brother's neck.

'Hey watch it.' A man elbowed D.J in the side as they passed, Dean went to lunge at the man, but D.J pulled him away.

'Leave him.' D.J whispered.

'If you hurt him…' Moss struggled against the bonds that held him, his mind screaming. _D.J_

_I'm here Mossy, I'm right with you, we're thinking bro, we're thinking._

Moss scanned the crowd for his brother, he blinked back tears when he couldn't see him and he rolled his head back towards the Master.

His Dad's hazel eyes met his and he shook his head, tears rolling down his cheek as the knife was raised. 'NO!' Moss screamed as the Master made a cruel slash across Sam's neck. Two other piercing cries hit the sky and a cruel wind picked up around the room. The master turned fearfully away from Sam, who was gasping as he choked on his own blood.

'DAD!' Moss screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was throwing people aside now, screaming for his brother. The wind grew as D.J and Moss let their anger out, their energies clashed and Moss's bindings snapped. Leaping up he screamed through his tears, summoning all his power he threw aside the crowd with his powers, as they met with D.J's energy the power doubled and soon people were fleeing for their lives.

Dean rushed to the altar, grasping his brother's hand he tried desperately to staunch the blood flow, but he knew it was helpless, tears burned tracks down his cheeks as he spoke softly to his brother, a hand caressing Sam's cheek. Hopeless sobs shaking through him. Mumbling his brother's name, he pressed his forehead against Sam's trying desperately to block out his brother's gasps as he struggled to breathe. 'You can't leave me Sam, I need you…please. Your boys need you; they're already lost their mom. Please Sammy.' He sobbed, his salty tears falling to land on his brother's own cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.J and Moss were screaming still, tears running down their faces, the room was empty of people yet the power still swirled, a crackled of lightening like two live fuses touching would spring up as their energies connected over and over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon sensing the power became panicked, grabbing his scepter he ran, he was almost at the door when Moss appeared before him, the boy was pulsating with raw energy, his eyes were dilated and red rimmed, blood trickled down his face from his nose and ears. He called the scepter to him and then with a nod of his head he threw the demon back, he raised the scepter above his head and bought it down on the concrete ground. The demon gave out an unearthly shriek as the jewels remaining power was released and destroyed. The demon looked down at his hands as the white skin began to fall away to leave a skeleton beneath the robes, it lifted its head and with a moan it crumbled to ash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moss felt the adrenaline leave; he swayed and fell on his hands and knees sobbing pitifully.

'D.J!' He cried, desperate for his brother. He lifted his weary head and wiped the blood from his chin, he saw his brother shambling towards his Dad, walking so slow it was as if time had slowed down. It was hard to believe that everything had happened in a matter of minutes. Pulling himself up he moved towards the alter.

Dean was still sobbing, Sam was still, blood still flowing from the gash, small gurgles and bubbles escaping from the wound were the only indication that Sam was still suffering. D.J collapsed by the alter and he looked into his Uncles eyes. Dean wiped at his tears, struggling to compose himself.

'Uncle Dean.' D.J sobbed, he reached forward and touched the wound, he felt bile rise in his throat and he turned his head away. 'I can't remember how.'

'Dad.' Moss sobbed. Grasping hold of his Uncle and pressing his head into his Uncles' chest he sobbed.

'You have to try. He's still there.' Dean whispered, forcing himself to look in his brother's staring eyes, he had a hand on the back of Moss's neck cradling and comforting the youngest family member as his own tears ran silently down his face.

Moss looked between the two. 'He's a healer Moss.' Dean whispered.

'I only did it once.' D.J stifled a sob, feeling his father's blood between his fingers. He gasped as Moss's hand enclosed over his. Dean's followed.

'Use our energy.' Dean said. 'I believe in you.'

'We both do.' Moss closed his eyes as did Dean.

D.J bought as much power as he had remaining and closed his eyes, leaning forward he, like Dean had done, placed his forehead against his fathers. He felt the tingling beneath his hand and could feel the wound pulling back together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pain shot through him as he forced himself to use more, he could feel Moss and his uncle (although not a psychic) lending him energy and he gave a shuddering gasp and pulled away, he rocked and fell down with a hard bump onto the concrete. Moss was by his side in an instance, wrapping his arm around his brother and helping him to stand.

'Did it work?' D.J's voice was husked and sounded weary.

Dean traced his brother's neck, rubbing the blood away, to reveal smooth skin, a thin grey skin lightly traced the surface, yet Sam didn't stir.

'It was too late.' D.J sobbed and he crumpled to the ground. _Oh god Dad I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry._

_Don't be son._

D.J's eyes snapped open and he pulled himself up and reached for his Dad's hand, as he wrapped his fingers around the hand, he was responded by a light squeeze. This time it was tears of joy that sprang from his face and he laughed. Dean grabbed Sam's face and searched it.

'Sam?' He whispered. 'Sammy?'

D.J motioned to the binding and Moss quickly untied them, Sam's hands moved, one reached to touch D.J on the top of the head, the other to cup Dean's cheek. A smile appeared on Sam's face and he opened his eyes, he blinked and turned to look at each of his family members. Dean placed a hand over the one on his cheek and fought to keep his tears down, he'd embarrassed himself enough already. 'Sam.' He choked, a smile brightening his face.

'Oh Dad.' Moss climbed onto the altar and wrapped his arms around his Dad. 'I don't know how we would survive without you.' And Moss meant it more, than in just words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You boys are developing fast.' Sam said weakly. He dropped his hands back down and tried lifting himself up, but couldn't.

'You've lost a lot of blood little brother.' Sam could hear the tremor in his brother's voice and he smiled, forty years this man had been caring for him and the concern was still as deep as it was all those years ago. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled it over his shoulder, Sam hissed as the wound in his arm was shifted. 'You alright.'

'Fine.' Sam whispered.

'Remind me not to get your sons angry.' Dean joked, Sam laughed and Dean's heart melted and a smile grew on his handsome features, he had thought he'd never hear that laugh again.

'The demon.'

'Gone.' Moss said sharply.

D.J ruffled his brother's mussed hair. 'That's my boy.' He echoed his Uncles words. 'You're first demon Mossy, how'd ya feel.'

'Worn.' Moss stumbled and fell against his brother; they leant on one another as they walked beside their Uncle, who was helping Sam out.

'You boys deserve a vacation.' Dean groaned.

'I just want to go home.' Moss said as he pushed the doors open. He smiled up at the moon and he looked up at his Uncle. 'You could come too.'

Dean shrugged and nodded, pursing his lips. 'Sounds good, but only for a little while, can't stay in one place for too long. I can't wait to get out of this fucked up town, we need to find a hospital too.' He added.

Sam smiled and his and Dean's eyes connected.

'Hey Dad, guess what?' D.J's voice had that tone in it and his eyes twinkled.

'What?' Sam said softly.

'Uncle Dean says I can have the Impala when I turn seventeen.'

There was an indignant WHAT! And the youngest set of brother's laughed as Dean completely shocked by the outburst tripped, taking both him and Sam to the floor.

'I did not.' He spluttered. 'Sorry Sam.'

'Oh he so did Dad.' Moss backed up his brother.

'Oh I'm going to fire a shot into both their lying asses, my baby is being crushed and melted down and my ashes are being placed inside her.'

Moss and D.J laughed as they held each other up.

Sam laughed and shook his head. He knew everything would be alright in the end and he could never be more proud of his family. He had everything he wanted, needed and much more. He looked at Dean.

'Thank you.'

'For what.' Dean asked confused.

'Everything.' Sam said simply. 'For everything Dean.' He lowered his gaze and stared adoringly at his children and then back at his brother, they both exchanged smiles and that was all that was needed to be said.

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Phwoar that was long weren't it LOL. Oh come on you didn't think I would kill him did you…now I know that was totally unrealistic as he should have died very quickly, lets just say Demons cut different and leave it at that LOL. Anyway that's the end and I hope it was a good ending, I wasn't sure how to end it, and so I ended it on a light tone.

My next story which I am going to get started on tomorrow hopefully will be called PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE and will feature wee Winchesters, teen Winchesters, grown Winchesters, lonely Winchesters, all seen with the boys as they get thrown into the times stream and flick back through stages in their lives…then somewhere along the line Dean saves Mary from the fire and changes their future, with disastrous consequences.

ANYWAY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO STUCK WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY AND MADE ME WANT TO KEEP GOING, PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR MY NEW STORY AND I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPOINT ON THE END! BYE!


End file.
